Mercy: Protecting Bloody Secrets
by xhopelessxwandererx
Summary: Bella Swan (Scarlett) Has been living in Forks, Washington for Centuries but never once has she attended Forks, High School. Always getting away with small excuses such as, she may kill, or bring up the past of her Uncle's deceased wife. What will she encounter? How long will it take for everyone to notice the things she does behind their back? Lust/Love/Hurt/Comfort. (Lemons!)
1. The Beginning

In the one hundred and sixty four years I have lived, I never expected myself to be attending a mere human's high school; full of jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, gothics, vampire freaks, slutty couples, sluts in generals, and those things that call themselves non-hipsters, when they are in fact _"hipsters"._ It's like one of those 80's movies jumped into my real life story, and it is really unbelievable how real a story, or movie could be.

I stood in the foyer of my home, and took in a deep sigh. I was spending the night at my _Uncle Giuseppe's _Manor. And I use _uncle_ swiftly… because well, he couldn't be my actual uncle if I was born in the 1800's, and himself in the 70s of the 1900s. I had a cup of scotch in my hand, to drink and calm my burning throat for the thirst of human blood. My eyes were darken, and my uncle insisted on me staying _"healthy"_ for today and keeping away from the fresh veins that seeped and pumped through a humans flesh and bone, underneath that luxurious skin. The sound of a pumping heart wrapped around my ears and I swiftly turned around to face my, uncle.

"Isabella, I told you no drinking. You're a minor." Giuseppe had said, pulling the drink from my hands and placing in on the coffee table. He picked at one of the tools for our fire blazing in the living room and tapped the burnt wood gently, the fire eating away and growing as he poked it. "Do you have everything you need for school?" He raised an eyebrow, I could hear a laugh almost inside of his head and it irked me.

"Yes." I replied, and crossed my arms tightly over my chest. "Do I really need to be doing this? I'm merely a hundred and sixty four years old, We didn't have school back then, well not like this anyways." I muttered lowly, of course he knew about me and who I was.

"Yes. But, I need you to adjust because I got some news for you when you come home today—"

"And you can't tell me now?" I raised an eyebrow, with curiosity in my voice.

"Nope, because they won't be here until later-."

"They?" My arms had fallen and my eyebrows narrowed. "Who's _they_?" I had a little anger in my tone of voice.

"Nothing to worry about, Isabella.. please don't frustrate yourself with this. You better make it to school in the next two minutes." I scuffed at his scandal of me making it to school in two minutes, of course I would, I have ten times the amenity than a human does with every sense, touch , feel and physical performance.

"Don't worry." I grabbed the orange jansport backpack and slanged it over my right shoulder, pushing my brown locks of hair over my left shoulder away from the strap that tugged lightly. My hair cascaded down past my breast line and I crossed my arms again, grabbing the keys off the coffee table to the black Mercedes Benz.

"Wait, Isabella—" Giuseppe grabbed a brown bag and threw it to me.

"Really? You packed me lunch?" I laughed and grabbed the bag stuffing it into my back pack. "Thanks." I shook my head and headed into the drive way dropping my bag in the passenger seat as I settled myself in. I put my key in the ignition as the Benz purred and I pulled out of the driveway, I raced down the wet and soggy streets of; Forks, Washington, blasting Babel by Mumford & Sons.

* * *

Once reaching the petty school of Forks, Washington. I parked swiftly in the back so my Benz had no chance of getting ruined. I locked the doors after grabbing my bag from the passenger side and headed into the school up the wet outdoor stairs. If it weren't for my lack of balance as a vampire I would have fell down on the first step. I did have some sense though, being a vampire heightened my abilities. As soon as I stepped inside, the smell of the boys bathroom, sweating smelling socks had hit my nose and I looked to my left, wrinkling my nose… Yep there was the bathroom, slash boys locker room. I turned my head in disgust and shook it slightly. The stench of humans engulfed my nose and it was merely hard to ignore such scent. I had to control myself, I could feel my veins underneath my eyes beginning to pulsate at the pressure of the smell, my gums hurting but I shook the imagine of killing every single human around me from my head and sighed. Soon enough I had run into a semi-tall guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell into his dark blue eyes; a smirk slash toothy white smile flashed on his face when he saw me. I chuckled at his thoughts roaming through his head, and he quickly had a confused expression on his face but then smiled again, ignoring my chuckle.

"Hey" He said. "Sorry for bumping into you, my names Mike. Mike Newton." He extended his hand. I'm sure my lack of unfriendly-ness gave him the hint that I wasn't going to shake his hand, when I had just glared at it and then looked back at him. I sighed deeply.

"Bella… Sw-aa-n." I dragged out the S in my current last name.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Sw-aa-n." He chuckled mimicking me. "This is my girlfriend, Jessica."

My eyes averted to the dirty blonde girl and I scanned her up and down quickly before letting out a scoff.

"Something wrong?" Jessica stood tall and almost in front of my face.

"You better step back, because I'm not in the mood and I'll snap your neck with my fingers." I snapped, a growl escaping my lips.

She cleared her throat and stood back as I told her and I smiled, and nodded. "Well, bye."

"Uh wait." Mike had said before I stalked off. "Need help to class?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I laughed. "I got a map, isn't that what they make them for?" I raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Mike, this girl is a joke." I heard Jessica mutter to him and looked down.

"Whatever, Jess." He grumbled and grabbed her hand walking off. I rolled my eyes and turned back the way I was headed to my first class; _History._ This should be fun.

When entering the class, I could already see the children – yes they are defined as children by me, after all I'm hundred and sixty four years old. – and hear them talking about me. Of course in a small town they would because I was their stranger, but not necessary since they all knew my, _uncle. _I sat down at an empty seat in the front and pulled my book out of my back, beginning to write down what was on the board, hearing whispers and murmurs of the children behind me on who I was, and how mysterious I looked towards them. I sighed and looked up when the teacher had made eye contact noticing me.

"Ah, .. It's nice to see you again." He smirked, and I shook my head. "Not dropping out this time, hmm? Haven't seen you since ninth grade."

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. _I wanted to so badly say, as the kids began to laugh and I growled snapping my pencil in half, as if the stench of humans didn't anger me already.

"Welcome back." He walked to his desk and pulled out his supplies. I heard the familiar voice that was in the hall before trying to threaten me, and got a good waif of her awful perfume, my nose wrinkled. I took in every student that walked in and they looked from vulnerable, to jock, to jerk, to real jerk, to vulnerable again. It disgusted me greatly.

"Yeah, Thanks." I muttered as I grabbed another pencil tapping it nervously.

"Just a little side note, stay away from _my_ boyfriend." Jessica had said, still staring straight forward as she sat down behind me, I scoffed and then snorted as I held in the laugh that was coming from my mouth.

"Okay." I said sarcastically, like I'd date any mere mortal that attended this high school.

* * *

Just as the bell had rung for the end of the class, I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out avoiding anything or anybody to come and stop me and introduce themselves. It irritated me to be stopped. Next was study hall. Oh boy, I walked to the library and sat down at an empty table, soon only a couple of random guys to sit down with me.

"Can I help you?" I averted myself as they talked around me. "I'm trying to study here." I growled.

"Can I help you?" The kid said in a goofy voice and I growled.

"Watch your mouth, boy." I snapped.

"Or else what?" He chuckled and looked back at me, his dark locks of hair falling in front of his light blue ocean eyes.

"Or else I'll stick a pole up your ass and make you bounce on it." I growled.

"Ooooohhh." All of his friends said in union and laughed after words.

"Yeah, Okay." He spoke sarcastically rolling his eyes, and what happened next was for his own sake as my hand brought its mind of it's own towards his jaw line, the crack of the bone shifting to another angel and breaking it terribly. I grabbed my books and stood up stalking out of the library already making my way to the principles office because I knew they would send me their anyway.

* * *

_Two days of detention, and blah blah blah, all the restrictions I have been told to do now for punching an "innocent" kid in the mouth. I get it, shut the hell up. I know what I did wrong, the kid should of kept his mouth shut. _I scoffed under my breath, or thought I don't know which one it was. My arms tightly crossed over my chest, I was in the worst of moods.

Soon my tall uncle had entered the office and sighed as he looked down at me shaking his head. "Already?" He raised an eyebrow as I stood up.

"Oh sorry. Couldn't tame myself. I forgot." I chuckled and grabbed my bag. "Can we go now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not so fast, your staying here until 5. They say you have to clean the bathroom for what you did."

"Oh yeah?" I walked up to the counter and looked down at them.

"Bella." My uncle gripped my shoulder tightly. "No Compelling." He growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not cleaning the bathroom. I'd rather stay till 8 and watch the drama geeks."

"Fine. I'll make some type of corrosion." He said and talked to the associate working at the desk as I said my goodbyes to him and headed to the café.

I sat at an empty table, once again. Opening my brown bag that my uncle had given me and looking inside. The smell of a fresh apple hit my nose, and I brought it close to my face examining it with my eyes. Seems fine to me, but taste disgusting with venom roaming my mouth. I set it on the side and searched the bag hopefully for something a little more suitable. Maybe he was nice enough to pack some secret juice box with blood in it. Nope. Only I would do that. Thanks, Uncle Giuseppe. I'll just slaughter all these children in the café. I regret ever having to go to this school.

Once I had gotten the time to relax and sit back in the café I had noticed a tall boy with pale features and a sharp jawline walk into the room, as well as a small pixie like girl following after him, skipping to each step. _Must be the popular kids. I_ thought to myself as they walked closer to me. _If they think I'm going to move. I'm not._ I thought again as they took a seat staring at me with their golden eyes peering through me and wondering who I was.

"HI!" The pixie girl shouted and I squinted my eyes at the chirpy sound covering my ears.

"Lower your voice, dear God." I growled.

"I know, she's a bit of a hyper child." The bronze hair boy said and chuckled as he took a bite of his sandwich. It seemed he had a hard time to swallow the thing, and I pondered why. I had no questions the whole time they sat there, and they didn't talk to me. They talked to each other, or we exchanged glances every so often. When the final bell had rang for schools ending; I headed off to the parking lot forgetting about staying after for "Detention"; or did I? I got in my car and once started and rolling ; I raced down the wet roads home, to finally drink my blood and scotch to sooth my burning temptations and needs. Oh yeah, I forgot.. My uncle had a surprise for me when I got home. I'm not going to lie; I'm terrified.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the first chapter! :) I got the idea from a couple of stories I have read on here, and some other creative things roaming my mind! First reviewer gets a shout out reply to my story. Tell me what you think and if I should keep on writing more! Chapters will be updated shortly tomorrow or the next day. I might not half a lot of time on my hands so if they don't update currently I do apologize.

Also, Bella is a vampire mixed from VD (Vampire Diaries) and Twilight. She has the sensation of a VD vampire, but the features of a twilight vampire, (glistening in sunlight, pale features and statue like.) For VD part, she has fangs and grows the little face they usually get when they are hungry/horny/andor/angered. c: If you have any questions feel free to ask me! I must go now, since it's 4 am. Please review! Review! Review! 3

xoxo; we all have complex hearts.


	2. The Surprise

**Author's note: **I am changing the name of this story. It was 4 am in the morning last night, so I just used Mercy as a cover up name. If you have any ideas for the name of this story, you could PM me. I'd love to hear your ideas; or anything to be put in the story, or things fixed! :)

* * *

_**Previously in the last chapter … **_

_Two days of detention, and blah blah blah, all the restrictions I have been told to do now for punching an "innocent" kid in the mouth. I get it, shut the hell up. I know what I did wrong, the kid should of kept his mouth shut. __I scoffed under my breath, or thought I don't know which one it was. My arms tightly crossed over my chest, I was in the worst of moods._

_Soon my tall uncle had entered the office and sighed as he looked down at me shaking his head. "Already?" He raised an eyebrow as I stood up._

_"Oh sorry. Couldn't tame myself. I forgot." I chuckled and grabbed my bag. "Can we go now?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Not so fast, your staying here until 5. They say you have to clean the bathroom for what you did."_

_"Oh yeah?" I walked up to the counter and looked down at them._

_"Bella." My uncle gripped my shoulder tightly. "No Compelling." He growled and I rolled my eyes._

_"Fine, but I'm not cleaning the bathroom. I'd rather stay till 8 and watch the drama geeks."_

_"Fine. I'll make some type of corrosion." He said and talked to the associate working at the desk as I said my goodbyes to him and headed to the café._

_I sat at an empty table, once again. Opening my brown bag that my uncle had given me and looking inside. The smell of a fresh apple hit my nose, and I brought it close to my face examining it with my eyes. Seems fine to me, but taste disgusting with venom roaming my mouth. I set it on the side and searched the bag hopefully for something a little more suitable. Maybe he was nice enough to pack some secret juice box with blood in it. Nope. Only I would do that. Thanks, Uncle Giuseppe. I'll just slaughter all these children in the café. I regret ever having to go to this school._

_Once I had gotten the time to relax and sit back in the café I had noticed a tall boy with pale features and a sharp jawline walk into the room, as well as a small pixie like girl following after him, skipping to each step. __Must be the popular kids. I__ thought to myself as they walked closer to me. __If they think I'm going to move. I'm not.__ I thought again as they took a seat staring at me with their golden eyes peering through me and wondering who I was._

_"HI!" The pixie girl shouted and I squinted my eyes at the chirpy sound covering my ears._

_"Lower your voice, dear God." I growled._

_"I know, she's a bit of a hyper child." The bronze hair boy said and chuckled as he took a bite of his sandwich. It seemed he had a hard time to swallow the thing, and I pondered why. I had no questions the whole time they sat there, and they didn't talk to me. They talked to each other, or we exchanged glances every so often. When the final bell had rang for schools ending; I headed off to the parking lot forgetting about staying home; or did I? I got in my car and once started and rolling ; I raced down the wet roads home, to finally drink my blood and scotch to sooth my burning temptations and needs. Oh yeah, I forgot.. My uncle had a surprise for me when I got home. I'm not going to lie; I'm terrified._

* * *

As my car rolled into the driveway of my Uncle Giuseppe's manor, I noticed two other cars in the driveway as well. A sigh escaped my pursed lips and I turned off my car, pulling the key from the ignition. I grabbed my bag, purposely taking my time as I got out of the car. Giuseppe was talking to a short man, about five foot eleven, with dark brown hair and a pasty pale complexion. He had dark brown eyes, and his blood was irresistible. As I approached the front of the house where they were standing I looked between the both of them, throwing a casual smile towards the random stranger. The door was wide open exposing the inside of the manor, a short pasty pale girl with blonde hair, nothing compared to the man looking around the house as if it were a museum exhibit. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Isabella, Aren't you suppose to be after school?" My Uncle Giuseppe raised an eyebrow and I shook my head, a small smirk uprising on my perfect plump lips.

"Really." He nodded, and muttered, and I nodded. "This is, Charlie Swan." Giuseppe put his hand out gesturing towards the man. "He's adopting you."

My eyes widened, I turned my head slightly to the side as if I didn't hear my uncle, my eyebrows raised. "W-what did you say?" I choked on my first word. "Adopting me?" My fists tightened on my bag strap making them a white sickly color.

"Yes, just for a couple of months. Let's _call_ it _vacation._" He chuckled sharply and I shook my head.

"Can I talk to you, … " I paused and looked at this so called Charlie then back at my uncle. "_Alone."_ I growled as I stepped inside.

"I'll be back, ." Giuseppe said, placing some type of apathetic hand on his shoulder, and following after me. We made our way in the next room of his office, and I shut the door. My arms tightly crossed my chest, my eyes grew darker.

"Are you insane?" I stepped forward, trying the best to keep myself calm.

"Sometimes." He poured himself a cup of whisky, and then I handing it towards me, I grabbed it and took a sip. I guess he could sense my anger.

"I could kill this family in minutes—"

"Simply why I am sending you away with them to see if you can tame yourself. It's easy Be—"

"Don't tell me it's easy." I snapped. "It's like wanting something so bad in your life that you can't have. I know that's how you felt when your wife was dying." I raised an eyebrow and set my glass down. He growled angrily. "You wanted her _so_ bad. And you couldn't even.." I smirked watching him boil inside, as he stepped forward. "Ah ah, I wouldn't try to piss off the vampire. We all know who will win." I simply nodded my head as I took a sip of my drink.

"Isabella, why the fuck would you bring that up?"

"Similarities my dear, _Uncle." _

"This has _nothing_ to do with my damn, _deceased wife." _He stepped forward, and I placed my hand on his chest setting him back into place.

"Of course it does. You bring up something dreadfully awful to ruin my life, I bite back. Simple as that. So are we clear?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I won't send you to his home… _yet." _

"Ever."

"I will have to do it eventually."

"Do I have to recall your deceased sister in law as well?"

"You killed her."

"Because…?"

"Because you couldn't help yourself." He gritted through his teeth.

"Exactly.. and you think I won't do that, to that poor man outside? Who has a lovely daughter by the way." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm strongly in my voice.

"No."

"Good, let's keep this conversation understandable. Agree?"

"Whatever."

I let out a breathless laugh and shook my head. _He was more immature than I was, a teenager, a delinquent. It made sense considering I'm older._ I thought.

"What?"

"Nothing." I looked around. "So should I tell them, or—"

"I'll do it." He walked out of the room muttering under his breath. "It amazes me how you can compel me without even using your compulsion."

"What can I say? I'm just a graceful convincing person." I smirked.

As he walked out to the family waiting outside, he told them the news and I sat in the office staring at the fire place; my hand holding my chaser of whisky as I took a sip. _I wonder why he's being nice.. and not greedy today._ I shrugged off the thought and they instantly roamed to the people I have met today, and what went down at school. I stopped last at punching the poor mortal in the jaw. He's probably traumatized. I let a deep sigh suppress my lips and sat down on the couch, placing my cup on the coffee table, I stretched out my legs on the table and my hands behind my head, closing my eyes for what seemed a quick second but happened to be more than twelve hours.

"Rise and Shine!" Giuseppe chuckled and pushed his big brown locks from his face. "Got to go to school today, the week isn't over yet, Mrs._Swan." _

I groaned and threw a pillow over my head, wrapping it tight around my ears to block out any noise but that was nearly impossible.

"Come on, sleepy head." He walked to the window. "Wouldn't want to burn." He chuckled.

"You're a cruel human being." I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I got up and swiftly made my way to the corner where it was a tad shady, he laughed mischievously. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" I snapped at him. "Give me my damn ring back."

He threw it at me, and I caught it swiftly my hands making an appearance in the sunlight and burning them; the smell of burning flesh arose in the air and Giuseppe wrinkled his nose. "Better get to school." He urged.

I shook my head and slipped the ring on walking across the foyer of the house; I some how ended up in; instead of my own bedroom. I guess Giuseppe attempted to get me to bed but I was too heavy. I laughed and shook my head, quickly grabbing my bag and heading out into the moist; foggy and gross humid air. My nose wrinkled to the weather. I adjusted quickly to the weather and pulled my jacket across my torso gently. I tugged my bag over my shoulder and ducked my head under the roof of the car as I sat in the drivers seat. I rummaged through my bag for my keys and when I grabbed hold of them I put them in the ignition and took a deep breath.

_Today was going to be a long day.._ I thought and gnawed on my lip nervously as I pulled out of the driveway. My car made a smooth sound as it hit the freshly new paved roads and raced down to the school about fifteen minutes away. When I arrived at Forks, High School I parked in my usual spot in the back. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car making sure to lock it before I walked away. I narrowed my eyebrows as I headed down the long parking lot towards the entrance.

"Hey!" I heard a chirpy voice, the same one from yesterday. "Isabella right?"

"Bella." I mumbled.

"I'm Alice, we met yesterday remember? My brother, Edward." She giggled softly.

"I'm sorry did you think we were friends?" I raised an eyebrow and scoffed walking off. Intentionally I didn't mean to be that mean, or hurt her but it came out. I wasn't the morning type. I continued to walk as Alice stood still behind me shocked at my words.

I made my way to my first class; History and through on out the day of school I kept quiet and too myself, thankfully no one had bothered me.. for the first couple of periods.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you guys think? I really enjoy all of your reviews I am getting. I know how I don't keep up with my stories sometimes, but this one I will be updating regularly since I am enjoying it as well.

Have any ideas or comments about this story just review or PM me and I'd be glad to hear them. Thank you for all your time and hope your enjoying the story.

The next chapter will have, lemons. Just a warning to those squiemish of the _sex_. In stories. You don't necessary have to read it but I will put a key so you don't miss anything important in the next chapter if there is anything important. If there isn't I'll put it at the top of author's note that you can skip the chapter if you don't enjoy lemons.

Thanks goes out to the first few people who reviewed my story, I really appreciate all of you who did. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or review I will always reply!

**Angeldolphin01**

** . .x3**

**TheBlackSeaReaper **

**chips-n-gravy**


	3. Bronzey Had Me At Hello!

**Author's Note: **Okay, you need to read half way through the story in order to understand what is going on for the next chapter. When you reach the sex you may skip it for those of you who do not enjoy it. Just make sure to read the ending where they finally talk again. I hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 2 … **_

_"Come on, sleepy head." He walked to the window. "Wouldn't want to burn." He chuckled._

_"You're a cruel human being." I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I got up and swiftly made my way to the corner where it was a tad shady, he laughed mischievously. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you __trying__ to kill me?!" I snapped at him. "Give me my damn ring back."_

_He threw it at me, and I caught it swiftly my hands making an appearance in the sunlight and burning them; the smell of burning flesh arose in the air and Giuseppe wrinkled his nose. "Better get to school." He urged._

_I shook my head and slipped the ring on walking across the foyer of the house; I some how ended up in; instead of my own bedroom. I guess Giuseppe attempted to get me to bed but I was too heavy. I laughed and shook my head, quickly grabbing my bag and heading out into the moist; foggy and gross humid air. My nose wrinkled to the weather. I adjusted quickly to the weather and pulled my jacket across my torso gently. I tugged my bag over my shoulder and ducked my head under the roof of the car as I sat in the drivers seat. I rummaged through my bag for my keys and when I grabbed hold of them I put them in the ignition and took a deep breath._

_Today was going to be a long day..__ I thought and gnawed on my lip nervously as I pulled out of the driveway. My car made a smooth sound as it hit the freshly new paved roads and raced down to the school about fifteen minutes away. When I arrived at Forks, High School I parked in my usual spot in the back. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car making sure to lock it before I walked away. I narrowed my eyebrows as I headed down the long parking lot towards the entrance._

_"Hey!" I heard a chirpy voice, the same one from yesterday. "Isabella right?"_

_"Bella." I mumbled._

_"I'm Alice, we met yesterday remember? My brother, Edward." She giggled softly._

_"I'm sorry did you think we were friends?" I raised an eyebrow and scoffed walking off. Intentionally I didn't mean to be that mean, or hurt her but it came out. I wasn't the morning type. I continued to walk as Alice stood still behind me shocked at my words._

_I made my way to my first class; History and through on out the day of school I kept quiet and too myself, thankfully no one had bothered me.. for the first couple of periods._

The sound of a tapping pencil next to me, irritated my ears. My lip raised a bit, in an attempt to let a growl escaping them. I averted my eyes the other way, shifting my lazy laid-back position, of my elbow resting on the desk, and my hand holding my head. I waited anxiously for the bell to ring.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

The sound of that irritated me too, every little sound that I can hear with my enhanced hearing ability nearly threw me off. But I've been getting use to it for over, and more than one hundred years.

As soon as the bell rang, this day I took my time to get up, grab my bags and pack my stuff. I pushed my hair from my face, and slung my bag over my shoulder slowly heading out. My shoulders slumped as I headed to my next class.

What caught my eye in the hallway was quiet disturbing; the scent of _wet_ teenagers and smelly breath colliding with wet saliva was in the air. Along with dirty laundry and smelly-perfume that supposedly rid the _stink. _And if you didn't catch me on _wet_ teenagers. I mean _wet_. As in, _wet fucking pussies._ Got me now? It's disgusting right? Who's taking their time to fuck during class? Finger one another with your small mortal hand. I shook my head to the thoughts and pictures that were racing through my mind. I nearly wanted to puke at the scene. As I approached Biology, and walked in I noticed their was no more seats left except next to the Bronze Hair boy; I will now call Bronzey. That I met yesterday in the cafeteria. I sat down next to him and let a deep sigh suppress my lips again.

"Oh come on, I'm not that awful to sit next to." He let out a soft chuckle as he placed his binder on the desk and looked ahead at the notes.

My hands ran through my hair, as I leaned on the lab table and looked over to him shooting him a nasty glare.

"Can't we just be friends?"

"No."

"Harsh."

"I'm not a friendly type."

"Okay, we can be enemies."

Now what I said next surprised me.

"No!" What the fuck? Do I have some sort of feelings for this kid? Like, yelling 'no!' what the hell do I care? He like.. made me feel bad or something.

"Hmph." He smiled crookedly and I gulped, pursing my lips into a tight line, hiding my feelings that were rising gratefully. "Let me start."

"My name is Bronze hair boy, blah blah blah." I muttered.

"Wow, I have to change my birth certificate now, to bronze hair boy. Dark brown girl." He gave me a look, and let out a chuckle. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." I let out a soft nervous laugh.

"Nice to meet you, ." He began to write into his book again looking away from me, a smile never leaving his lips.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He shook his head, continuing to smile.

"What?" I urged him. "Is there something on my face?"

"Hatred."

"Ha-Ha-Ha." I scoffed. "Seriously. What is it?"

"Your cute when you're mad."

Did he seriously just call me cute? Where is that sound effect they use in those seventies movies that show your clueless, because I need it right now.

"I'm cute, when I'm mad?" I watched him. "I'm always mad, Bronzey."

"Bronzey?"

"My new nick name for you."

"I'd love to hear you moan it." He snickered.

"You're a pervert." I growled, a smirk on my lips.

"I specialize in sexual tension." He looked over at me. "Wanna meet me somewhere after school?"

"Why not now? I have a feeling you want to tell me something."

"Reading my mind, ."

"As if your not reading _mine."_

"Fine, write a pass to the bathroom." He chuckled.

"Okay." I grabbed the planner out of my bag and swiftly wrote down in calligraphy script.

_Isabella Marie Swan / Room 213 / 11:21 AM_

He looked over my shoulder and nodded. "Nice hand writing." He walked up to the teacher and handed him the two planners who signed it swiftly and let them both go at the same time oddly enough.

We made our way into the hallways, it was silent for awhile as he began to head down a way I've never been before. It was abandon. Weird, I didn't know people kept pieces of abandon school together.

"What are you gonna take me to some secret room and rape me?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"That's what I want to hear." I said sarcastically.

"Just come on." He walked ahead of me.

I folded my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes. "You're lucky I am adjusting to you so quickly."

"Yeah? I heard about that boy you punched."

"Oh so tough." He chuckled.

"Shut up, Cullen."

As we approached a room, he took a key out of his pocket and opened the door, holding it open for me. "Head inside." He motioned his head to the room.

"What is this?" I narrowed my eyebrows as I walked in. "Why is this school so fucking weird?" I growled and turned on my heel.

"No idea.. Found this room awhile ago." He threw his keys on the newly desk, nothing was disturbing in here. All freshly cleaned and everything. He shut the door and locked it, closing the blind so no teachers would suspect or come for us.

"So what's up?" I sat in a desk, pulling myself forward as if I was an eager child to learn.

"I know you're a _vampire." _He smirked folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? How's that?"

"Your thoughts."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"You're having sexual thoughts about me right now."

I blushed apple red and looked down.

"It's okay." He chuckled. "I know I'm sexy." He winked, flashing a crooked smile.

I shook my head. "You got to be kidding me." I looked out the windows into the abandon courtyard.

"Now how do I know you can read minds as well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're thinking me of me with my bra off."

It was his turn to blush this time and I replied mimicking him. "It's okay." And chuckled softly.

"Well then, I say we break these sexual tensions."

I stood up. "I'll need to get to know you first." I walked over to him, and he stood taller than me, unfolding his arms.

"What would you like to know?"

"How do I know you're a vampire? Obviously mind reading can't simply be it." I said, standing utterly close to him.

"Why don't I show you?" He raised an eyebrow pulling me close with his one hand on my waist, against his rock hard body. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine before pulling away a smirk ridden on his face.

"I'd like that." I let a growl erupt my throat, when his lips touched mine, my eyes grew darker but never so quickly have the veins beneath them pulsate like they did, they were a light faded grey of course, it wasn't to aggressive.. _yet. _

I gripped his belt buckle loops with my fingers, hooking them perfectly and pulled myself close to his body, licking my lips and looking up at him as I made an aggressive contact to his lips, I nibbled down lightly and pulled his lip away with me, before letting go of it, and smirking.

He gripped my waist tight and slammed me across the classroom against the wall, holding my arms above my head, as he kissed me passionately, his hands made their way down my waist, beginning to roam my body, they swiftly made a u-turn, up my shirt sliding gently on my flat and soft stomach.

I did the opposite of him and slammed him adjacent to me on the lab table. He switched us around, picking me up and placing me on the lab table, kissing up and down my jaw line. I cupped his face and kissed him back just the same. A hiss escaping throw my lips, he pulled away and let a growl escape his. His eyes were now darker, the veins were pulsating beneath them. That's when I knew he was _horny._

I kissed down his jaw-line, and neck, sucking on his collar bone ever so gently, His hands sliding up my inner thigh and gripping the hem of my jeans. He pulled my face in his cupped hands and bit my lip, then kissed them. He swiftly unbutton my jeans and I hopped down slamming him into the nearby closet of beakers, the glass had fell onto the ground breaking and he chuckled.

He slammed me against the closet door and finished to unbutton my jeans, slowly massaging towards my inner thigh, gradually making it closer to my clit. I held my breath, my eyes halfway between Edward and the wondrous way his hand crept up my inner thigh, his thumb pushing my underwear aside. My eyes bulged when I felt the lone digit slip inside, moving slow and tantalizing, I felt my back arch up slightly toward him, as a soft moan surpassed my lips. He slipped another one of his fingers inside and began to pump roughly, I moaned throwing my head back and biting my lip.

"More." I growled, my hands gripped tightly around his neck, he slipped another gracefully and pumped even harder. I let my hands roam down his shirt and unbutton it quickly, tugging on the hem of his jeans and unbutton them as well, helping him.

He attacked me roughly with his lips, and I cupped my hands on his face as he continued to pump his fingers inside me, slipping another. I moaned into his mouth, slipping my tongue into his mouth our tongues battled for dominance.

He took his other hand, and pulled down his boxers, kicking them off swiftly in synch with removing the digits from my wet heat, it took only a second for Edward's cock to find it's place, his thrusts were smooth and unyielding, not taking any time for me to adjust to the thickness and girth of him, grabbing my ankles and bending my legs toward my chest to give himself a chance to piston in and out: deep, fast, and hard, just the way I like it. He knew me too well, he knew how to make his name come from my mouth in dragged out, lusted moans.

I could feel his lips attach to mine again, I could feel them curving into a smile as he heard me mutter his name. He took his lips within mine and pulled on them, I leaned forward like a hungered animal and kissed him back just as rough, bucking my hips into his, we moved in synch.

His hand still had a sense and smell of my wet love juices on it, as he brought them up and under my shirt, ripping it off viciously. He unclasped my bra, and I pressed myself against him quickly. I couldn't help what my body was instinctively doing. He continued to pump rougher and harder as I moaned for more, I was already hitting climax and it made me seem weak but I didn't care. His lust pulled me in deep. He slammed his hips into mine again, making me spill my love juices, I could feel them seeping down my leg. My eyes shut as I felt the wondrous feeling of being _fucked._

Just as he groaned, and was ready to let loose a bang had hit the classroom door. My eyes widened as I opened them and Edward quickly pulled out, what was funny is that he couldn't contain what he was about to spill inside me and it landed on the floor. I couldn't help but laughing, clasping my hand over my mouth.

"Don't tell anyone." He grabbed his pants, and slid them on, after his boxers. He walked grabbed me quickly before I could even slip on my pants, luckly I had my wet panties on. He dragged me into the closet we were leaned against while having sex and put his finger to my lip. I smirked and licked it.

"Don't fucking tease me." He growled lowly. "Just stay quiet, he will leave."

"And we can finish?" I chuckled.

"Of course."

"Not."

"What?"

"I read your thoughts."

"What?"

"You know what.. You're wife. _Rosalie Hale._" The name gritted through my teeth and I opened the door. I didn't care what the teacher saw. I grabbed my stuff and quickly threw it on, heading towards him. I stared into his eyes and talked lowly. "You saw nothing. Leave." I compelled him and disappeared quickly before Edward could stop me, to even talk.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Enjoying it so far? Let me know in the review! And if I can fix anything let me know too! :3

Also, thanks to my little sexual helper, Massie. I love her and you should go read her stories.

running through my dreams x3 I can't put the periods sorry mass, then it doesn't show up. :c


	4. New Friends

**Author's Note: **You reviewers better be grateful that I am taking my time to update this! Lol, I am so into my own story that I can't just leave you guys hanging and need to write more. So here is a bonus chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

_"More." I growled, my hands gripped tightly around his neck, he slipped another gracefully and pumped even harder. I let my hands roam down his shirt and unbutton it quickly, tugging on the hem of his jeans and unbutton them as well, helping him._

_He attacked me roughly with his lips, and I cupped my hands on his face as he continued to pump his fingers inside me, slipping another. I moaned into his mouth, slipping my tongue into his mouth our tongues battled for dominance._

_He took his other hand, and pulled down his boxers, kicking them off swiftly in synch with removing the digits from my wet heat, it took only a second for Edward's cock to find it's place, his thrusts were smooth and unyielding, not taking any time for me to adjust to the thickness and girth of him, grabbing my ankles and bending my legs toward my chest to give himself a chance to piston in and out: deep, fast, and hard, just the way I like it. He knew me too well, he knew how to make his name come from my mouth in dragged out, lusted moans._

_I could feel his lips attach to mine again, I could feel them curving into a smile as he heard me mutter his name. He took his lips within mine and pulled on them, I leaned forward like a hungered animal and kissed him back just as rough, bucking my hips into his, we moved in synch._

_His hand still had a sense and smell of my wet love juices on it, as he brought them up and under my shirt, ripping it off viciously. He unclasped my bra, and I pressed myself against him quickly. I couldn't help what my body was instinctively doing. He continued to pump rougher and harder as I moaned for more, I was already hitting climax and it made me seem weak but I didn't care. His lust pulled me in deep. He slammed his hips into mine again, making me spill my love juices, I could feel them seeping down my leg. My eyes shut as I felt the wondrous feeling of being __fucked._

_Just as he groaned, and was ready to let loose a bang had hit the classroom door. My eyes widened as I opened them and Edward quickly pulled out, what was funny is that he couldn't contain what he was about to spill inside me and it landed on the floor. I couldn't help but laughing, clasping my hand over my mouth._

_"Don't tell anyone." He grabbed his pants, and slid them on, after his boxers. He walked grabbed me quickly before I could even slip on my pants, luckly I had my wet panties on. He dragged me into the closet we were leaned against while having sex and put his finger to my lip. I smirked and licked it._

_"Don't fucking tease me." He growled lowly. "Just stay quiet, he will leave."_

_"And we can finish?" I chuckled._

_"Of course."_

_"Not."_

_"What?"_

_"I read your thoughts."_

_"What?"_

_"You know what.. You're wife. __Rosalie Hale.__" The name gritted through my teeth and I opened the door. I didn't care what the teacher saw. I grabbed my stuff and quickly threw it on, heading towards him. I stared into his eyes and talked lowly. "You saw nothing. Leave." I compelled him and disappeared quickly before Edward could stop me, to even talk._

* * *

I stalked out of the room I was in before disappearing to another classroom. Unfourtantly I had to do this, so I could look a tad normal. My clothes were ripped, and I barley had any on with my hair a sex-post style mess falling over my eyes. I smelled of cum, and Edward's cologne. It disgusted me what I heard in his thoughts.

_She knows how to move me in all the right ways. She's a stranger but she's so damn good, I can't stop myself! I know I have a wife, but still…- _

And that's when we stopped, when we were hiding in the closet. Every word stung, hurt. Not that I had feelings for him. Why would I? It was an innocent fuck around with another vampire. It happens all the time.

I made my way down the hall and slipped into another classroom. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest; resting my chin on my knees and beginning to form fake tears as I began to cry. What I hooked in made my knees weak and feel bad, but I quickly turned off my emotions. It was the _Jessica Bitch._ She stepped in and shut the door walking in and quickly kneeling beside me. I took in a shaky breath choking on my own 'oxygen'.

"Are you okay?" She put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"No" I shook my head, my lip trembling. Damn I was a good actor. She sat indie style and sighed looking at me. "Don't tell anyone about this." I muttered to her.

"No of course not, what happened?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Edward Cullen raped me." I whispered.

"What?!" She looked appalled. "The Jock of the school, everyone wants him? He has a girlfriend! Rosalie Hale!" Jessica scoffed. "Wow.." She looked down. _I wish he would rape me. _I heard her thoughts and narrowed my eyebrows looking at her in disgust.

"What?"

"Nothing." I mumbled and tempted to look sad again, as she leaned in.

"It's gonna be okay."

"You're not gonna feel this or scream." I looked deep into her eyes. I wasn't one to slaughter a human, I usually killed Mountain lions in my spare time for my burning throat sensations, but when I need to I would treat myself to a human. I pulled her neck close, and bit down hard on it. My fangs seeped through into her luxurious skin, her veins pulsating against my fangs, her blood was so delicious I could hardly pull away.

A tall boy with shaggy bronze hair like Edward ran in and pulled me off, I slammed him against the wall hissing at him, before he pulled me off and put me in a lock I thought wasn't manageable.

"Breath." He said.

Who the fuck was this guy? Why was he touching me? How did he have such strength? The blood from Jessica dripped down my mouth and I twisted out of the guys lock.

"Who the fuck are—"

"Jasper Hale."

I scoffed thinking of the name Rosalie Hale. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was stopping you from regretting killing an innocent human, your in a public school."

"I compelled her. It's not a big deal, really." I wiped my mouth and narrowed my eyebrows. "Let me guess, Rosalie Hale's brother."

"Yes.. Isabella Swan?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Real name?"

"Isabella Mae Scarlett." I snapped. "Why?"

"I think I've heard of you."

"I served in the confederate army as a nurse one time, I was shot and killed instantly. I had vampire blood in my system." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Interesting. Where are you living?"

"Why? Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"The only Vampires who go to this school are my family and I. I've never seen another for quiet a long while.. I'm interested to know."

"With my psychopath Uncle. He's trying to tame me from human blood."

"How's that working out?"

"It's not. He's human, how do you think it's working out?"

"Do you feed off him?"

"No, he has a blood bank card. Brings back bags from the hospital when I need them."

"That's not.. good."

"What the hell do I care? It's good for me." I snapped.

"Yeah well, you should be careful.." He turned on his heel.

"Wait, Jasper.." I said pausing, my anger. My eyebrows narrowed.

"What?"

"Can you.. help me?"

"Well, Isabella.. I haven't really tamed to helping vampires in awhile.. I say we have a talk after school tomorrow, share some history and then you can tell me if you want my help." He turned back around and walked out of the classroom. I simply nodded in response and looked down at the fainted girl now. I sighed and grabbed her jacket just to put it around my ripped shirt and headed out of the classroom, finding a janitor to clean up the blood. I compelled him not to ask questions and he did what he was told. Bringing Jessica to the nurse, and cleaning the classroom.

I walked to my locker and opened it up, seeing there was nothing inside I stuffed my bag in there and books before closing it and letting out a deep sigh. When I closed it, behind the locker door was a tall petty blonde with a angered look on her face. She looked pale like all the other boy, almost similar to him. Her eyes deep and dark.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering why she was there and giving me such a nasty glare.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't even know you." I turned on my heel, as she gripped my shoulder tight and pulled me back aggressively.

"I'm only going to warn you once. Stay away from, Edward." The name seeped through her teeth.

"Oh trust me, I will." I growled. "Now, if you want to further talk to me. I'm sorry to inform you that my services are not for you and I have no time to talk to a blonde bimbo." I hissed and smirked.

"Wow." She rolled her eyes. "Bitch."

"Nah." I shook my head. "Maybe it's the otherway around, Wannabe whore."

"Wow. Okay." She grabbed my hair and slammed me against the locker in anger, and I kicked her in the stomach in which she hurled over letting go of my hair.

"Born?"

"1915."

I laughed.

"What?"

"Pathetic. Don't even try to hurt me. I'm older. Which makes me stronger." I shoved her. "Don't test me." I turned on my heel and walked out of the school to my car. All I wanted to do was to go home and sleep. I hated this whole day, it was God awful.

As soon as I reached home, I opened the door and stopped in the frame. "Uh." I coughed. "Uncle Giuseppe? Want to let me in?" I raised an eyebrow. "Hello!" I called out and looked around the frame, it was odd not to be let in, because it was my house in the first place. As soon as I made contact with the foyer of the house, a sharp pin-pointed stake was headed towards me in which I ducked.

"What the fuck?!" I growled staring right at my uncle. "What's wrong with you?" I watched him, he didn't seem himself as he loaded another one, and shot it again but I swiftly moved out of the way.

He grabbed the vervain grenade in his hand and threw it at me, this time it hit me and I screamed in utter pain. I couldn't even run through the door frame to attack him which angered me. I ran off, into the forest near by in hopes I would lose him. The door I could hear slam. I fell to my knees near a meadow and watched my skin dissolve, before slowly healing. I breathed heavily and looked around. "What the hell.." I muttered, highly confused. I stood up and patted myself down of the grass all over me now, and mud as well. When I was done, my horrible day wasn't over for I heard the pouncing of wolves coming behind me.

"Shit." I said as I began to run ghostly through the woods. _I was on those damn wolves land._ I thought as I ran faster and faster, they caught up to me quickly, but before they could snap at me and pin me down, I had jumped to the ravine, slamming into a tall muscular man and falling down the rocks into the cold water. I stood up and growled. "Can my day get any worse?!" I yelled as the dogs panted looking at me.

"Well go on! I got off your land, you weird oversized animals!" I threw my hands in the air in anger and the guy chuckled. "Don't laugh!" I growled, and yelled at him.

"I can't help it. Small angry people are funny. I'm sorry by the way."

"Whatever." I snapped.

"My name is, Emmett." He jumped down in front of me and I nodded.

"What is with you friendly vampires? What is this, some kind of fantasy novel for children?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No.. it's just a small town, so I guess we all kind of bond together.. sort of." He shrugged. "I heard what's going on."

"How?"

"Enhanced hearing?"

"Oh right.. sorry. I'm a little bit pissed off right now." I crossed my arms over my chest, as the wolves had made an exit.

"I can tell.. Want to stop by my place? I'm sure my father would love to meet you."

"Sure why not." I bit my lip nervously. "I'm not invited into my own fucking house anyway." I shook my head.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. I went home, and my uncle tried to stake me. Thankfully I missed it. And then he threw a vervain grenade at me!" I shook my head.

"What the hell…?"

"I know that's what I'm saying. I'm so lost.."

"Think he is defensive?"

"He normally isn't. That's why I am so confused. Hopefully he will tell me and I'll be invited back in."

"Around here people talk a lot about us. They are scared, they don't know who is a vampire or not; but still they have senses.. Think someone told him you were dangerous?"

"I don't know, but I feel like it might be anger from yesterday when I was controlling him."

"Hmm. What's your name by the way?"

"Bella.. Swa—Scarlett." I decided to tell him my real name, what was the harm anyway?

"Nice to meet you." He chuckled at the way I pronounced my last name.

"Yeah you too.." I muttered. We walked farther and farther into the woods before we hit an edge and as soon as I walked out we hit the back of a house; it was huge and very classy. I liked it. All windows, and amber color wood. A river was just aside of it about 20 yards off, and a waterfall was heard near by the home. It was deep in the forest, which I liked because it was away from everything. I was quickly adjusting to this. I saw a tall blonde hair man walk out towards me a smile creeping his face.

"Hello." He smiled and put his hand out, and I stared at it. Letting a sigh out, I put my hand out as well shaking his.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Isabella?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My sons have been talking about you. Jasper, and Edward." He chuckled softly.

"Hmm." I looked down, and then up at him.

"Don't worry, nothing bad. Why don't you come inside for some coffee and we can have a little chat?" The way his voice sound was soft smooth, and companionate. It invited me in very well, I've never had such a nice man tolerate me, and my stubbornness as well as my unfriendly-ness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I cut off right there because I figured the next chapter would be them getting to know eachother, and well you will see everything else in the next chapter. I hope your enjoying my story! Two new chapters will be updated tomorrow! However I must sleep now; so reviews are nice and goodnight. :)


	5. Be My Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note: **I don't know if I am happy with this chapter or not yet. I'd really love reviews so keep sending them in! It's what makes me write more chapters. Caution. Lemons, lemons, lemons!

* * *

_**Previously in the last chapter.. **_

"_What happened?" _

"_I have no idea. I went home, and my uncle tried to stake me. Thankfully I missed it. And then he threw a vervain grenade at me!" I shook my head. _

"_What the hell…?" _

"_I know that's what I'm saying. I'm so lost.." _

"_Think he is defensive?" _

"_He normally isn't. That's why I am so confused. Hopefully he will tell me and I'll be invited back in." _

"_Around here people talk a lot about us. They are scared, they don't know who is a vampire or not; but still they have senses.. Think someone told him you were dangerous?" _

"_I don't know, but I feel like it might be anger from yesterday when I was controlling him." _

"_Hmm. What's your name by the way?" _

"_Bella.. Swa—Scarlett." I decided to tell him my real name, what was the harm anyway? _

"_Nice to meet you." He chuckled at the way I pronounced my last name. _

"_Yeah you too.." I muttered. We walked farther and farther into the woods before we hit an edge and as soon as I walked out we hit the back of a house; it was huge and very classy. I liked it. All windows, and amber color wood. A river was just aside of it about 20 yards off, and a waterfall was heard near by the home. It was deep in the forest, which I liked because it was away from everything. I was quickly adjusting to this. I saw a tall blonde hair man walk out towards me a smile creeping his face. _

"_Hello." He smiled and put his hand out, and I stared at it. Letting a sigh out, I put my hand out as well shaking his. _

"_Hi." I mumbled. _

"_Isabella?" He raised an eyebrow. _

"_Yeah, how'd you know?" _

"_My sons have been talking about you. Jasper, and Edward." He chuckled softly. _

"_Hmm." I looked down, and then up at him. _

"_Don't worry, nothing bad. Why don't you come inside for some coffee and we can have a little chat?" The way his voice sound was soft smooth, and companionate. It invited me in very well, I've never had such a nice man tolerate me, and my stubbornness as well as my unfriendly-ness._

* * *

"So, Isabella.. Tell me about yourself." Carlisle continued to walk into the home leading me to some type of office. The house was very unique and it was very quiet, I liked it a lot. Certainly nothing of the home I lived in.

"Well I grew up in Chicago, Illinois. But then I moved to Texas. At the age of 15.. My parents didn't love me all that well and they caused me quiet a hassle which made me run away. Meaning there was no money for me at the time; I tried to join the confederate army, and being that women weren't allowed yet, they placed me with the nurses who took care of the soldiers. One of them I knew was a vampire; and he told me to act like he was human around his other friends; he usually fed off me at times.." I cleared my throat. "I don't know why I let him. But soon enough I got tired of it. Last I heard of him he went MIA, and I sort of lost all hope for helping anyone else or even being a nurse. So I headed out of the nursing tent one day and went to go talk to the General. Before I could even make it to that tent, I guess a gun slipped and the bullet ran right through my heart. I don't remember much, I mean I blacked out and the next thing I know I woke up in a morge, luckily still laying on the table that wasn't in the fridge yet. I disappeared.. throughout all the newspapers a couple of years later people we're looking for me like a pet. If they found me they received a hundred dollars. It was ridiculous really. I never returned to Texas after that. I didn't know what was wrong with me either; I had to figure out the vampire part myself. As I got older and moved closer towards Forks, Washington I compelled one of my many ancestor's Uncle Giuseppe Scarlett to let me stay at his home. He must have been using vervain because he told me later that it didn't affect him. He told me he knew what I was and _who _I was. It was only a couple of years later that he adjusted to me. Well, I _was_ living there but he recently tried to stake me; and threw a vervain grenade at me. I don't know why." I shrugged and took a seat. "I'm sorry do you have any scotch?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Emmett would you mind?" Carlisle said, keeping his hands behind his back as he listened carefully to my story.

"Nope, not at all." He walked away and went to grab me a drink.

"How'd you suffice not killing humans all this time?" Carlisle asked me.

"Ha.. It's very hard for me to do so, I guess living with a human uncle was part of it. I don't know why I never killed him. He usually brought me blood from the blood bank, or I would go out and kill some mountain lions since it was the closets to Human Blood. I mean I don't drink, Humans blood anymore but.. it's good every once in awhile." I shrugged as Emmett brought back the drink for me and I took it in my hand taking a sip. "Oh, and scotch helps me suffice my burning pains in my through so.."

"Do you have any extra abilities?" Carlisle asked and nodded towards the scotch. "Hmm."

"Mind reading, aside from compelling. Why?"

"Oh." Was all he said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Like my son, Edward."

"Yeah that comes in real handy." I took a sip of my scotch, my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"I have some complications with your son already.." I growled lowly.

"I see.. So how old are you exactly?"

"I'm suppose to be 17, but if we are talking vampire years; 164."

"I see." Carlisle nodded.

"You?"

"Too old." Carlisle chuckled, and I nodded letting out a soft snicker.

"Would you like to stay here, Isabella?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have an extra room, and I could possibly take you in."

"Oh.." I looked down. "I'd have to talk with my uncle, I mean.. I don't know." I shrugged.

"Think about it dear." He smiled softly.

"Thanks." I averted my eyes towards the blonde who was now standing in the doorway.

"_She's _staying with _us?"_ Rosalie growled.

"Don't burst, Blondie." I chuckled and stood up, placing my class of scotch on the counter.

"Yes. She is.. Is there a problem?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Rosalie glared at me, her eyebrow raised before it dropped and she turned on her heel, clicking the other way out of the room.

"Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and I are headed to go hunt. Are you coming along?" Carlisle called out.

"Sure. Let me ask, Jasper." She said.

"Would you like to come, Isabella?"

"I'm good. But thanks." I nodded. "I'll just leave.."

"You can stay here, we wouldn't mind. It'd be nice for someone to watch the house.."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. But your scotch might be gone when you get back." I chuckled.

"No problem, Isabella." Carlisle grabbed something placing it in his pocket and looked to his right as Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came in.

"Ready!" Alice chirped and I narrowed my eyebrows, feeling a sort of hurt pang. Why? I don't know. I walked forward towards her and sighed.

"Hi." I murmured.

"Hi.." She said back softly.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I should apologize.. I'm not a friendly person." I looked away then back at the pettie pixie.

"It's fine!" She smiled brightly, and she looked over at the others leaving. "Well I'll see you later!" She caught up with Jasper and everyone else before leaving.

"Okay." I looked around the house, my arms crossed tightly over my chest as I plumped down on the couch. "Well this is weird." I grabbed the remote aside of me and flicked through the TV for some shows. I heard someone creeping around the house, butting didn't think much of it until I heard _that_ velvet voice and groaned. "Oh no."

"What are you doing here?" Edward brushed his hair back with his hand and walked over, he was wearing nothing but his boxers, a t-shirt and his socks.

"You're father invited me in—you live here?" I raised an eyebrow leaning forward.

"No, I just flaunt around everyone's houses in my underwear." He scoffed sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-Ha. You're _so_ funny." I sighed and stood up. "Well I should be going, I mean someone is here to watch the house."

"Not so fast. I wanna talk to you." He walked over and sat down, patting the seat for me to sit back down as well and I sighed. Why I was listening to him? I have no idea.

"What?" I growled, not in the mood already with him in sight.

"What happened yesterday…"

"We had sex. That was it." I snapped.

"Yeah.."

"What, are you going to tell me you fell in love with me?"

"Hell no." He snapped back. "I want to do it again."

"It won't happen."

"Look, I know I have a wife and all but—"

"You don't love her?"

"Not exactly."

"Not feeling the same love you did with her?"

"We never make love anymore; nor do I ever want to with her anymore.." He muttered.

"And what? You want to use me as a sex toy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I loved what happened yesterday.. It was the first time I ever felt _good _about what I've done.. let's pretend I'm not married. Can't we be friends with benefits? I know you'd like that."

"You're creeping me out, Cullen."

"I'm serious.. It was good, and you can't lie to me.. your calls of my name." He smirked.

"Yes, it was good." I cleared my throat, keeping my arms crossed and looking out the window straight ahead.

"So why not do it again?"

"Because it's _wrong." _

"And since when do you care, what's wrong or right?"

"Never.." I muttered, he knew me too well already and we just met yesterday. I was contemplating if I should or should not do this, and what would happen if Rosalie found out. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes towards him, turning my head. "You'll have to prove it was good."

"Why don't I show you around?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm.. perhaps." I smirked.

"Well, come on then." He stood up and let his hand out, I grabbed it and he scooped me up which let a small giggle pass my lips. He swiftly, and quickly made his way down the hallway, upstairs and into a all white room. The room was a cream color white, book shelves on one wall spreading down, the other wall was a window. There was a big master size bed in the center, a rug on the floor and underneath the rug was a dark colored bamboo floor. He set me down on the bed and smiled.

"Show me what you've got." I smirked, leaning up on my elbows as he pulled off his shirt, crawling up onto the bed and hovering over my body. My arms leaned around his neck, my hand playing with his soft bronze hair, tangling quickly. He kissed me softly, on the lips before moving them down my jaw-line, and then my neck. He pulled my shirt off and threw it to the side, continuing to kiss me as he unclasped my bra.

I tugged him close by his boxers, our bodies hit hard and rough against each other, a teasing growl escaped my lips as I looked into his eyes. He caught me by surprise with his lips attaching to mine again, tugging on them lightly. A teasing love bite, as he made it down to my collar bone and sucked on it gently; I couldn't help but let a moan escape my pursed lips.

His soft lips made way down to my breasts, in the valley. His hand playing with one of my nipples, rubbing it gently a chill running down my spine before he stopped playing with it, my body arched as he slowly kissed his way down my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow looking down.

"Pleasing a lady." He smirked, as he took my panties within his teeth and pulled it down my leg, kissing his way back up, till he reached my abdomen, now he was teasing me. A growl erupted my lips again as I looked down at him and he smirked.

He licked his way up my stomach, and then kissed back down before lifting my body up slightly, he licked the outer parts of my lips, before his tongue entered my body, making swift and circular movements. Making my body tingle, he was too good.

"Edward." I moaned softly, as he continued his ways in my body. My hands gripping the sheets of his bed, my back arched again, and I began to pant softly, the feeling of his wet tongue in my inner core made me whimper in pleasure. My eyes widened, and I leaned my head back, moaning yet again. My lips trembled. His tongue making it swiftly deeper, as he held onto my hips for support. I couldn't hold myself any longer, as I let my love juices seep into his mouth, and cried out a moan. "Ed-waard!"

He pulled away, and licked back up my stomach, before setting me down gently, he hovered over my body and pulled my chin closer to his face. A smirk on his lips. "What do you say?"

I nodded in response. "We can.. we can be friends with benefits." I stuttered, struggling. All I wanted to do was have sex with him, touch him in every possible way, let my hands roam his muscular and stoned body. That's all I could see through his eyes, and it was disgusting, but pleasurable. I couldn't contain myself.

"Great." He fell to the side of me and looked over.

"I have to return the favor." I sighed and looked at him.

"Whatever you want darling." He chuckled.

"But maybe another day." I smirked.

"You tease." He put his hands behind his head and looked back out the window.

"I know, I wasn't going to play it that easy." I grabbed my panties, and got off the bed, pulling them up. I grabbed my shirt and slid it over my arms. "Next time don't rip my shirt. Do you know how embaressing it was to leave the school?"

"Sorry, couldn't help my sexual tensions." He sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Well I can't stay here." I slid my jeans on. "You're wife is coming home."

"Fuck." He got up quickly, and grabbed his clothes swiftly putting them on.

"Come over tonight." I smirked, and pulled him close by the hem of his jeans.

"I'll find a way." The velvety words wrapped around my ears, like silk. A musical tune playing that made me weak in the legs. He took my face in his hands, and kissed my lips softly and I pulled away with a smirk on my lips still. No words were spoken between us, and I left through his window quickly making my way back to my Uncle's. I had to see if I was allowed in, otherwise… I had to murder a home, just for somewhere to live. It was easiest way. Most likely a single guy.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. He was pulling me in, and I already was in deep when I first met him. If this is just the beginning. I wonder what the end will be like.

* * *

**Author's note: **So what do you think? Do you like the sexualness of the story? Let me know! I need reviews people, otherwise I can't keep writing. .Great!


	6. Who Knew Sex Could Be So Good?

_**Previously in the last chapter …**_

_He pulled away, and licked back up my stomach, before setting me down gently, he hovered over my body and pulled my chin closer to his face. A smirk on his lips. "What do you say?"_

_I nodded in response. "We can.. we can be friends with benefits." I stuttered, struggling. All I wanted to do was have sex with him, touch him in every possible way, let my hands roam his muscular and stoned body. That's all I could see through his eyes, and it was disgusting, but pleasurable. I couldn't contain myself._

_"Great." He fell to the side of me and looked over._

_"I have to return the favor." I sighed and looked at him._

_"Whatever you want darling." He chuckled._

_"But maybe another day." I smirked._

_"You tease." He put his hands behind his head and looked back out the window._

_"I know, I wasn't going to play it that easy." I grabbed my panties, and got off the bed, pulling them up. I grabbed my shirt and slid it over my arms. "Next time don't rip my shirt. Do you know how embaressing it was to leave the school?"_

_"Sorry, couldn't help my sexual tensions." He sat up. "Where are you going?"_

_"Well I can't stay here." I slid my jeans on. "You're wife is coming home."_

_"Fuck." He got up quickly, and grabbed his clothes swiftly putting them on._

_"Come over tonight." I smirked, and pulled him close by the hem of his jeans._

_"I'll find a way." The velvety words wrapped around my ears, like silk. A musical tune playing that made me weak in the legs. He took my face in his hands, and kissed my lips softly and I pulled away with a smirk on my lips still. No words were spoken between us, and I left through his window quickly making my way back to my Uncle's. I had to see if I was allowed in, otherwise… I had to murder a home, just for somewhere to live. It was easiest way. Most likely a single guy._

_I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. He was pulling me in, and I already was in deep when I first met him. If this is just the beginning. I wonder what the end will be like._

* * *

I raced through the woods, debating on my attempt to go back to the house or staying out the whole night. I didn't want to risk chances of getting killed, but I didn't want to stand in the bitter cold , though I couldn't feel the temperature. I swiftly turned on my heel and began walking towards the house. Though I am considered a demon to God, may he be with me.

I approached the home, the door was wide open and this time I could walk in. I smelt blood and my nose wrinked as I flashed to the next room, blood on the handle of the door was dripping to the ground. I picked up my foot feeling the stickness of my shoe stick to the puddle of blood on the floor. My eyes grew darker, and the veins beneath them appeared quickly. I took a deep breath and held it, before sticking my hand on the door knob and opening the door. What the hell happened while I was gone? I was very scared, and worried. Though I treated my Uncle like shit, he was something I could trust and rely on. And yes I was thinking something was wrong with him. Why? Because he was right in front of me on the floor, slaughtered.

I almost gaged at the sight that I saw. Blood on the curtains, his arm nearly ribbed off hanging by the skin of his shoulder. His face was covered in blood and burn marks. His legs were twisted in such was a human could not twist, and blood splattered the room like confetti. I kneeled down next to him, just to be safe and checked for a pulse but there was nothing. I took a deep breath and sat down and back, before bringing my hands to my face, and beginning to cry harshly. There was nothing I could do at this point. I was screwed. Of course I know had the house, but this was my fault. I left him here alone, I know he threatened me but I still care for him, and always cared. I always protected him and this time I wasn't there too. I took another deep breath, since I began to panic and stood up looking down at his body. I picked him up hitching him over my shoulder and headed out the back door, to the forest of the back yard. I had to hide his body maybe some mountain lion would eat it.

As soon as I returned home from the long journey of holding my dead uncle, I swiftly and quickly cleaned up everything. Hearing my phone buzz and picked it up noticing the odd number;

**331-456-3212: **Hey it's, Edward. :P

I quickly replied back with my fingers covered in blood still, as I tried to finish cleaning.

**Isabella: **Hey. What's up? How'd you get my number.

**Edward: **I got it from, Rosalie. Apparently you two are best friends?

**Isabella: **No?

**Edward: **I don't know then, she had it.. someone most of given it to her. I'm sorry to hear. So what time tonight? ;)

**Isabella: **Soon. I need you. ;)

**Edward: **My pleasures await me. I will be there ASAP! 3 Can't wait. ;D

**Isabella: **3 Dying for pleasure.

I sighed and threw my phone on the couch. Though the scene I had just experienced, I tried to get rid of it with the thought of Edward. I closed the front door, just as the bell rang. I opened it to see, Edward and smiled. This night was going to be good, no matter what happened. I need to have a good time, I'm sick of always being in God damn trouble with this place. I sighed, almost happily but sad.

"Hey.. long time no see?" He let out a soft chuckled, and brushed his bronze locks from his face.

"How'd you get out?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I told, Rose I was going out with the boys, so she went out with Alice for the night." He smirked and walked in closing the door behind him, helping himself to the scotch on the nearby table.

"Please, help yourself." I snickered jokingly and took the scotch he had just poured himself taking a sip and placing it on the coffee table.

He shrugged. "I will." He smiled and sat down next to me. When I looked at him I couldn't help myself at all, the sexual tension between us arose, I could feel it. My eyes sparked with ambition. I growled, and didn't realize how loud it was. It was a sexual growl, and before I knew it he pulled me in with his hands, already on my jeans, but I pushed away. "What-?"

"Upstairs." I growled.

"We'll make our way." He smirked, and without taking my pants down, he licked his fingers and stuck his hand down underneath my panties rubbing his fingers on my inner thigh, the feeling of butterflies fluttered through my stomach as he slicked his long digit in yet again. A moan surpassing my lips and I pushed myself forward on his finger, he added two this time and growled in my ear. "You like this?" He said velvety and I nodded.

My mouth opened slightly and I whimpered for more, he was teasing me and I loved it. "Take me upstairs." I moaned.

"Soon." He pulled his fingers from me, and pulled my legs around his waist before standing up and bring me upstairs. His tongue slipped into my mouth exploring the colors of the inside. I didn't pull away or stop, I continued to kiss him gracefully. I could feel myself tighten up as I begged for more into his mouth. He held me with one arm now, my legs still wrapped around him tightly as he stuck his hand up my shirt, and rubbed my nipple gently. I could feel them tingle, and my cheeks got hot as I moaned again. He was now upstairs with me, and laid me on the bed, hovering over me he smashed his hips into mine beginning to dry hump me slowly.

I gripped his shirt and pulled him close growing, as he took his fingers and licked them yet again, sticking his hand down my pants and this time without warning jamming three fingers into my tight core. He took his other hand and opened my legs to make more space and smirked. I moaned yet again and let myself loose quickly, pre-ejaculating onto his fingers.

I leaned my head back, my mouth slightly opening again as I let a orgasmic scream out. He was too good, this was too good. Better than the first time and I couldn't help but cry for more. He pulled his hand from me yet again, and tugged down my pants. I wasn't doing much except begging for more with my words and eyes. He pulled down my panties, and inserted his fingers yet again as he unbuckled his pants. With one swift movement, I ribbed his belt and boxers off, and switched us around. I licked up his chest, my hips bucking into his fingers, my wet pussy tighten around his fingers as well. I licked up his stomach, before kissing down quickly towards his member. He chuckled softly, watching me, as I licked the tip of his head and pulling his member into my mouth swiftly, I kissed the tip of his head, before fully putting my mouth over his erected dick and sliding my mouth up and down his length as he continued to finger me, his hands came out as a tease, and he ran them up my chest, pulling off my shirt.

I continued my business, hearing him murmur my name, a smirk against his member as I made swift movement.

"Dear, God." He mumbled, as he looked down at me and I still had a smirk on my face. I knew he couldn't help himself, bucking his hips into my mouth, for more as I continued. The pace of my mouth running up his length got faster before he pre-ejaculated into my mouth, I pulled off and kissed up his stomach, before kissing his lips.

I pulled myself up to him, as he took his hands on to my hips. I centered myself perfectly onto his member, and began to hump up and down; as he bucked his hips against mine. I threw my head back, and moaned. This was the best feeling I have ever had in centuries.

He switched us quickly, and pumped hard and fast, loving me scream his name throughout the house. His hands ran threw my hair as he leaned down to kiss my jaw-line. He groaned to the feel of my tight pussy around his member. As he put his hands on my two legs, and spread them apart even further.

"Damn, Bella." He growled and pumped faster in and out in sync. He kissed down my jaw-line again, finishing down my neck and making his way to my nipples, as he took his lips between one and sucking on it gently, he massaged the other. I moaned greatly, and pulled him close, wrapping my legs around his waist, making him go deeper than he was before into my body.

"You're driving me insane!" I growled and bucked my hips into his hard, he continued to do what he was doing. My orgasms came quickly, we didn't stop at the first, or the second. We kept going until neither of us could take it anymore.

Once almost hitting climax for the eighth time, he pulled out and stuck his fingers inside me yet again. Never was he tired, nor was I. His fingers curved deep inside me, and he pulled back as if trying to make me orgasm for the last time. In which it did work. I screamed loudly his name, my head thrown back, and I looked up at him biting my lip. My breathing was unsteady and I smiled at him.

"God your so good."

All he did was smirk and stuck his finger into his mouth, cleaning off my wet love juices. "I know." He soon said after awhile.

"I need more, I need so much more." I growled.

"And just two days ago you didn't want to be my friend." He smirked.

"Yeah, I didn't know how good you were." I looked down at his member, and then up at him.

"We can take this to another room and go again?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I'd love that." I growled as I crawled up towards him, smirking.

"Swell." He pulled me up and onto his waist, our bodies hot against each other as he pulled my legs around his waist and bucked his hips, as he walked to another room. We were going again. This was too real.

If he only knew that I was slowly falling in love with him..

* * *

**Author's Note: **I promise the sex will slow down and there will be less of it, unless you like it? I need to know. Anyhow I hope you liked it. Reviews are always nice.


	7. LustInsaneLove

**Author's Note: **It's come to me how poorly I can write sometimes, so don't be surprised if you see this chapter boost up a bit. God I forgot how sexual this is. Haha, well yeah sometimes I might use lyrics in chapters, and sometimes not. So you might see those too. I think I might cut back on the sex for a bit. I don't know yet. We will see with this story leads us. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Previously …**_

_I continued my business, hearing him murmur my name, a smirk against his member as I made swift movement._

_"Dear, God." He mumbled, as he looked down at me and I still had a smirk on my face. I knew he couldn't help himself, bucking his hips into my mouth, for more as I continued. The pace of my mouth running up his length got faster before he pre-ejaculated into my mouth, I pulled off and kissed up his stomach, before kissing his lips._

_I pulled myself up to him, as he took his hands on to my hips. I centered myself perfectly onto his member, and began to hump up and down; as he bucked his hips against mine. I threw my head back, and moaned. This was the best feeling I have ever had in centuries._

_He switched us quickly, and pumped hard and fast, loving me scream his name throughout the house. His hands ran threw my hair as he leaned down to kiss my jaw-line. He groaned to the feel of my tight pussy around his member. As he put his hands on my two legs, and spread them apart even further._

_"Damn, Bella." He growled and pumped faster in and out in sync. He kissed down my jaw-line again, finishing down my neck and making his way to my nipples, as he took his lips between one and sucking on it gently, he massaged the other. I moaned greatly, and pulled him close, wrapping my legs around his waist, making him go deeper than he was before into my body._

_"You're driving me insane!" I growled and bucked my hips into his hard, he continued to do what he was doing. My orgasms came quickly, we didn't stop at the first, or the second. We kept going until neither of us could take it anymore._

_Once almost hitting climax for the eighth time, he pulled out and stuck his fingers inside me yet again. Never was he tired, nor was I. His fingers curved deep inside me, and he pulled back as if trying to make me orgasm for the last time. In which it did work. I screamed loudly his name, my head thrown back, and I looked up at him biting my lip. My breathing was unsteady and I smiled at him._

_"God your so good."_

_All he did was smirk and stuck his finger into his mouth, cleaning off my wet love juices. "I know." He soon said after awhile._

_"I need more, I need so much more." I growled._

_"And just two days ago you didn't want to be my friend." He smirked._

_"Yeah, I didn't know how good you were." I looked down at his member, and then up at him._

_"We can take this to another room and go again?" He raised his eyebrow in question._

_"I'd love that." I growled as I crawled up towards him, smirking._

_"Swell." He pulled me up and onto his waist, our bodies hot against each other as he pulled my legs around his waist and bucked his hips, as he walked to another room. We were going again. This was too real._

_If he only knew that I was slowly falling in love with him.._

* * *

Did I love him? Or was I just lustful for his sex. I pondered on the fact of that because for the past several days that's all we've been at. I had no self control, I'm sure of that. Because even when my Uncle had died and I saw it with my own eyes I didn't even seem to cry, was I suppose to? Was I suppose to feel pain, and hurt? He was a family member. A part of me and all I did was race to Edward for sex. It dawned on me that this couldn't be as great as I thought it was. I laid in his arms before pushing myself away and he looked up raising an eyebrow at me. I tugged on the blanket and pulled it around my nude body before standing up. "I think you should leave." I struggled to say in a low mutter, my eyebrows knitted together in hurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked and leaned up on one elbow, fully naked. The words rang through my small ears and my lips tugged into a small frown. That was the first time he's ever asked me what was wrong. Why did he suddenly want to know if I was alright? He got up and walked over to me, pulling me into a soft embrace and kissing the top of my head before I pulled him away. I shook my head. I was being soft, I'm never soft.

"Please, l-leave." I choked yet again and looked up at him.

"Bella.." He frowned crookedly and I looked away I couldn't watch him.

"Leave, Damn it!" I snapped at him venomously watching him step back taking in by my sudden anger. He grabbed his stuff slowly and tucked it into his bag before dressing himself. I let out a deep sigh and looked down, walking upstairs towards my bedroom bathroom. I let the blanket fall down around my body, smooth silk as I stepped forward to the shower and let the hot steam rinse down my malodorous body. My nose wrinkled at the fresh scent of shampoo, my eyebrows still narrowed together. Why was I feel such sudden emotion? I wasn't _this _type of person. Was I feeling _In love. _Is that what, in love feels like? Mourning of the fact of others, and wishing that what you had done was not for your own satisfaction but for your significant other? I hopped out of the shower gracefully and snipped the towel from it's wrack wrapping it around my small body. I let my hair cascade over my shoulder dripping wet as I sat on my bed, thinking. All I need to do was think. All these emotions where raging towards me, because of what had happened last night. Probably because I blocked them I soon had to remember, once again. My nose flared –though I did not need the breath- I did indeed take a breath in.

After my infuriating thoughts roaming my mind that day. I decided it would be best to leave the home. I was going to put it up for someone else. I wasn't going to torture myself with the fact of seeing the seen I saw that night. Hallucinations came on strong with me, and what I'm about to tell you of my real story. You'll understand why. I was never in the army, I was never really as old as I told people. My last name was not, Scarlett. It was Spencer, Isabella Spencer, and I was admitted to the Briar Cliff insane asylum in 1928, for being mentally insane. For seeing _things_. They thought I had Schizophrenia. I'm pretty sure I didn't.

* * *

_I paced the cellar I was in. My hand shaking as it hit my head for the hundredth time today, my lips pale blue and ice cold. I couldn't stop hitting my head, my mind was elsewhere. I was certainly insane like those nuns have been telling me. Something I wasn't so sure of. I whimpered and fell on the tiny matress they had left for me to sleep on every night before letting a whimper escape my lips again. "Let me out. Let me out. Let me out." I repeated as I hit my hand to my head with my tiny palm again, and again, and again. _

_Those words seem to come and go everyday. My eyes were dilated, I blinked quiet frequently. My lips were cracked from no lip balm to keep them from becoming dry. I was dirty. I hadn't showered in months, but I was surrounded my deceased bodies and other dirty patients that I didn't even realize my own stench._

_The sound of heels coming down strong on the cement hallway had made me jump, I'm sure just as much as the other patients, that fell back against their own cement cells and cringed, crying for help from someone. Anyone. But no one could hear you. They stopped at my door, today was my day. _

"_Isabella." Sister Kim was ugly, she reminded me of one of the ladies in the orphanage I use to live at. A tall lady, very skinny and old. She had a beauty mark the size of a quarter on her upper lip, it wasn't pretty hair sprung from it like no tomorrow. She thought of herself above all the other nuns in this place. Her voice was soothing and calm, as the men in white suites came in and I screamed, screamed for help hitting them, kicking them every which way as they gripped me so tight I swear bruises were forming on my arms. "LET ME GO!" I cried, tears streaming down my face, the others were trembling in their cells, one I saw running in circles, another banging her head against the walls with blood dripping down her face counting each time she banged her head. "Two hundred and thirty three, two hundred and thirty four, two hundred and thirty five—" _

"_Please, Please I'll do anything." My head hurt as I struggled to walk but they didn't stop, they would do anything to get me where they were going, they dragged me. It was going to happen today, and I was scared senseless. _

"_Isabella, Please. You'll scare the other patients." Sister Kim had said as we reached the all white room and they placed me on the hard panned bed, one strap around my waist line, two on my wrists above my head, and two around my ankles. So tight they cut the circulation off everywhere. Hot tears streamed down my face, and I screamed before they stuffed my mouth with a soft ball of fur attached to a rubber line that laid next to my head. I wasn't giving up from trying to break free, but these restrictions of the ties weren't making it easy either. She had set something in which looked similar to head phones around my temples, but weren't. _

"_I hope you're not squeamish." The doctor chuckled softly to Sister Kim who only smiled, my eyes averting back and forth to both of them. _

"_Are you ready?" Sister Kim asked me, no I wasn't ready. If anything they were the insane ones, I couldn't even speak. She knew I couldn't it was for her own pleasure, my eyes were red from the tears that poured down from them, the way they squinted shut as I tried to break free and then the men had come to hold me down with their rubber gloves, surly so they wouldn't be shocked. Lucky them. _

"_158 Voltage." The doctor spun the dial before flicking the switch making the lights go out, the electricity certainly went through my brain, my eyes rolled back and I arched my body as he flicked the switch back. My eyes moved back to their normal position, I hadn't known if the room was shaking yet or if it was just me. It took me awhile to center back to reality till I saw, it was my own body convulsing against the panned bed. _

"_Once more, doctor." Here we go again, I gulped, my throat burning. My hands cramped and curled into fists, my nose flared a light drop of blood dripping from the corner as one of the helpful nurses cleaned it away. _

"_160 voltage." He said before flicking the switch, this time a slight more painful, piercing needles through my veins at every corner, the lights flickered before he flicked the switch to shut it off again. My body convulsing on the table as Sister Kim took the headphone shaped tool from my head. She rubbed my temples gently, my eyes nearly stuck halfway to the back of my head before fully placing back to normal. I moaned in pain, burns on my temple as I narrowed my eyebrows. She pulled her hands from me and unstrapped my arms and legs, my body._

_I was still shaking as the sent me back to my room, of course not alone. The cellar door slamming in my face as the rest of the patients tried to reach to see what was wrong with me. I blinked rapidly cradling myself. Shaking, no not in fear but because of the electro-shock therapy still running through my veins. My speech was awful, I could barley get words out. Moans ran through them. "I-i-I – huh—r-ts." I moaned trying to control my rapid blinking_

* * *

I locked the door after the gruesome memory I had, had. Pulling my bag over my shoulder, my eyebrows were now narrowed in anger. My whole life story was a lie to many, for I didn't want to tell them the truth. I've lived as being a hundred and sixty four year old vampire, when I was really only a hundred and eight. I was born in an orphanage and sent away at the age of fifteen, seeing hallucinations and telling the other children at the orphanage nearly frightened them. They told the Sisters I was mentally challenged. That I probably had schizophrenia, based off what I told them. I had my first shock therapy session when I was 18 after spending only three years there, I didn't think they would come on so strong. That place was cruel, I certainly did not think of it like that. I shook the thoughts from my head, I was now driving on the narrow road figuring out what I was going to as of now, and where I was going to live. I could go off and kill some single guy with the power of seduction, or take a toll to a hotel for tonight. Maybe Edward's house. My car swerved into a dirt road that lead down to the Cullen's house. Surly the only place I could possibly find comfort. I had hoped nothing awful would happen there, I wouldn't break from my strong standards, and barrier I made people think I was out to be.

**Author's Note: **So what do you think of Bella's true history? Yes I stole the idea from the American Horror Story and also the stories of others long ago, in which I hope they are safe now. It interests me quiet a lot. I thought I'd take it easy on the sex. But don't worry those of you who crave more sex, it will be coming. :P Anyway, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it.

I don't know if the double lines show up, but those mean /in the past/ I guess you could say. :P You'll be seeing a lot more of that now. Well maybe, depending on what you guys think.


	8. This Is All So Hard To Endure

**Author's Note: **Ok, so something I clearly wrong with my line marks for when I cut off into different parts of the story. I think I might just start making my own. I'm sorry for that confusion. Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter, I know it gets boring when there isn't much sex. And yet again, I find minor mistakes in my work. Maybe I should start reading over my work. Ok, I am done ranting here is your eighth chapter! One more to come, then I'm out for the night c: Please, tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Previously …**_

"_160 voltage." He said before flicking the switch, this time a slight more painful, piercing needles through my veins at every corner, the lights flickered before he flicked the switch to shut it off again. My body convulsing on the table as Sister Kim took the headphone shaped tool from my head. She rubbed my temples gently, my eyes nearly stuck halfway to the back of my head before fully placing back to normal. I moaned in pain, burns on my temple as I narrowed my eyebrows. She pulled her hands from me and unstrapped my arms and legs, my body._

_I was still shaking as the sent me back to my room, of course not alone. The cellar door slamming in my face as the rest of the patients tried to reach to see what was wrong with me. I blinked rapidly cradling myself. Shaking, no not in fear but because of the electro-shock therapy still running through my veins. My speech was awful, I could barley get words out. Moans ran through them. "I-i-I – huh—r-ts." I moaned trying to control my rapid blinking. _

_I locked the door after the gruesome memory I had, had. Pulling my bag over my shoulder, my eyebrows were now narrowed in anger. My whole life story was a lie to many, for I didn't want to tell them the truth. I've lived as being a hundred and sixty four year old vampire, when I was really only a hundred and eight. I was born in an orphanage and sent away at the age of fifteen, seeing hallucinations and telling the other children at the orphanage nearly frightened them. They told the Sisters I was mentally challenged. That I probably had schizophrenia, based off what I told them. I had my first shock therapy session when I was 18 after spending only three years there, I didn't think they would come on so strong. That place was cruel, I certainly did not think of it like that. I shook the thoughts from my head, I was now driving on the narrow road figuring out what I was going to as of now, and where I was going to live. I could go off and kill some single guy with the power of seduction, or take a toll to a hotel for tonight. Maybe Edward's house. My car swerved into a dirt road that lead down to the Cullen's house. Surly the only place I could possibly find comfort. I had hoped nothing awful would happen there, I wouldn't break from my strong standards, and barrier I made people think I was out to be._

* * *

I paced outside of the Cullen's house debating if I would knock on the door or not. I ran my hand through my hair once and sighed looking down as I kicked a rock off of their porch watching it drop down each step, before looking up to the sound of a voice.

"Bella, you know you're allowed to let yourself in." Carlisle said softly holding the door open for me as I walked in, shrugging.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." I mumbled and looked around, a small twitch of my body from my previous thoughts I had, had. It wouldn't stop tugging at me, It bothered me so much. My nose flared and I pulled my jacket off. Carlisle glanced at me when I twitched raising an eyebrow before it slowly fell, he wasn't the judging type. I heard his thoughts, so I instantly knew he was worried, but he wasn't the type to just ask blankly of a stranger if something was wrong. Or maybe, he didn't want to. But it did happen again, my hands trembled as I turned on my heel and rubbed my face, a growl escaping my lips in frustration. I couldn't control myself, right now. I was loose, I was soft. I wasn't who I use to be. It made me angry. I felt out of power, and weak like I was when I was stuck in the asylum. I gnawed on my bottom lip before gaining some sense of control and looked Carlisle straight in the eye.

"Where's Edward?" I mumbled softly.

"He's out with, Rosalie. Would you like to wait for him?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded, setting my bag down on the bench.

"Bella, do you have a place to stay?" He said in almost worry watching me.

"N-no. I, I uhm don't."

"Why don't you take that bag upstairs, and I'll bring you to a room."

"I don't want to intrude myself."

"Please, it's no worry at all. Any vampire is welcomed." He picked up my bag and walked upstairs as I followed him. This house was so serene, everything about it made me feel like I was going to be, _okay._

"Thank you," I mumbled to him, taking in everything I could with my darkened eyes. "Graduation caps?" I raised my eyebrow and chuckled.

"Just a little humor." Carlisle smiled back at me, though I couldn't see it, he opened a blank white door and lead me into an already set up room. It's like they planned on me coming. The bed was set up on crates, full sized. It was a light shade of blue, and had lace curtains that you could see through the tall ceiling to floor windows. There was shelves on all of the opened walls with books from any century you could think of, by any author. There was a desk, with books or journals –I couldn't really see- stalked tall, with a small wooden stood that seemed hand crafted. There was also a wall like waterfall, the sound relaxed my muscles quickly and I plumped down on the bed. I turned my head to see a walk in closet that matched the room and smiled. I think I was going to quickly adjust fine to this place. I set my bag to the side and pulled out some money placing it in my ripped jeans. They were the clothes from the first day I arrived here in Forks. I could hear the pitter patter of small feel making the way to my door before a small knock had rang through my ears.

"Hello, Alice." Carlisle smiled softly as he adjusted a painting in his—well now My room.

"Hi, Alice." I muttered grumpily and looked up at her, a third twitch of the day had arrived to make me look insane.

"Hi, Carlisle! Bella!" She chirped happily, For once in my time being here I took her in. She was short and seemed petite. Her dark black hair pointed in nearly every direction and her eyes were a deep golden brown color. The one thing about being a vampire like _me _was that you kept your human eye color. It was pretty unique if you ask me. Though the golden eyed others seemed pretty cool too. Aside from their sparking. I snickered under my breath and played with my ring on my finger that kept me from burning in the sunlight looking down.

"Well, Bella. I'll leave you too be and go see if Esme needs help with anything. Come down and meet her if you'd like. Oh and, Welcome to the family." He nodded and disappeared.

Alice gracefully stepped into the room, her hands placed in front of her, she gnawed on her bottom lip gently.

"Yes, I'm going shopping." I sighed. "Are you trying to invite yourself?"

"Perhaps!" She squealed. "Oh, Bella please let me help you! I can find enough to fill your closet, and you don't have to pay!" She clasped her hands together a large smile on her face.

"Sure, Alice. I don't quiet enjoy shopping anyway.. I mean, It doesn't seem entertaining."

"You've never shopped before?" She nearly gasped, her mouth in an 'o' shaped form.

"No." I chuckled softly under my breath, it came out a tad dark. Which was weird. "I've never shopped in my whole –dead- life."

"Well, don't judge it too quickly!" She grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

After shopping with Alice, I laid on the full sized bed, clasping my hand over my yawning mouth, my toes stretching as well. I watched Alice rearrange my room quickly in the closet, she had the biggest of smiles enjoying it quiet fairly. "So, tell me about what you are, Alice." I said softly. "I mean, why do you guys—why are you different?" I cleared my throat.

"Nothing too interesting. We glisten in the sunlight, our eyes are golden because well we don't kill humans—"

"What color are _those_ that do?"

"Red, ruby red to be exact."

"So do you have fangs?" I raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"Nope. Well I mean, sort of. But they are hidden and don't pop like yours do, I guess."

"Do you sleep?"

"Not like you, which is strange. How does it feel to sleep? Do you dream."

I simply nodded.

"That's lovely, I wish I could dream."

"It's not really anything special. I mean, I don't know. How do you guys turn?"

"A bite, obviously! You?"

"It's cruel really." I scoffed before letting out a soft laugh. "You really want to know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Well, a vampire has to feed you their blood. Let's say you being a human. And then they either snap your neck or kill you in some way. You die with that vampire blood in your system, when you wake your not fully transformed into a vampire until you complete the process of killing a human. If you don't drink any source of blood. Well, you die." I pulled myself off the bed and dashed to the book shelf taking a look.

"That's quiet interesting!" She nodded.

"What's so different about, Edward? I mean, I've seen him with the hungry look that I get, but yet he has golden eyes."

"I honestly haven't quiet figured that out yet. I guess he's just different. But he is defiantly not your type of vampire." Alice said softly. "At least I'm sure of."

"Hmm. That's interesting." I tapped my finger to my chin before standing on my tippy toes and grabbing the book.

"Like you. I mean I know your dead, but it must be amazing to have the sense of half human. I guess sort of."

"Yeah, half human. Is that what I'd qualify for?" I turned on my heel making it back to the bed.

"Yes, I mean do you eat food?"

"I could if I wanted, but it taste like complete shit." I flicked through the pages, this wasn't a book. I was certainly mistaken. It was a journal, and the words I read off of it seemed nothing of the personality Edward was giving me. Yes, it was his. I looked up and sighed, throwing the journal under my blanket. I was going to read it but I wasn't going to do it in front of anyone, because I know it's personal but it interest me.

"Well, I guess you aren't certainly human then. I mean, you could be choosing bad things." She shrugged.

"Or it just taste bad since my taste buds are dead." I snickered.

"True." Alice nodded and clapped her hands again. "All finished!" She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Alice. I really do appreciate it. Though I don't say that often enough it was a true pleasure to—What the hell am I saying?" I shook my head.

"You're just being sweet and kind!"

I scoffed. "Not me!" I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes.

"I'll leave you be, and tell Edward you're here for the stay! I'm sure he will be ecstatic!" Alice skipped from the room before shutting the door.

I nodded and kept my eyes shut, before rolling to my side facing the window and looking out into the forest, past the trees and amongst them to see the river, I could actually hear it if I wanted too. I closed my eyes again and shifted softly falling asleep to the sound of the babbling river. I think I was going to take a relaxing toll today, and maybe I'll try again tomorrow with talking to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's just a preview. It probably won't have the same words, and be much more descriptive then these little lines. But it's to give you a glimpse of what might happen. I hope your liking this story so far. Enjoy this little bit. By the way, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I think I am taking a small break for the night, it's now three am and I am exhausted, so excuse me for a little rest and I shall write more. Okay, goodnight my dear readers!

* * *

_**[Here is a little sneak peek of the next chapter]**_

"_Don't do it." Edward scoffed and shoved me off his chest rolling to his side. _

"_Don't do what?" I raised an eyebrow and laid my hand on his pale naked arm. _

"_Tease me, like you always do. When I can't have you." He mumbled. _

"_What are you talking about? - I can't have you either." I said softly. _

"_What are you talking about?" He rolled over back to face me. _

"_I love –" I cut myself off, narrowing my eyebrows. _

"_What?" _

"_Don't make me say it." _

"_Just forget it." _

"_No." I grabbed his arm. "Look, I don't—I never felt this way before. I mean, I just met you like a week ago, and I barley got to know you. I want to know you is what I'm saying, but I think I've falling in love with you.. and by the patterns of this sex, I mean.. it's different. It's not like how we were before. Lustful.. and I—" _

"_I love you too." He muttered and ran his hand through my brown hair. "I honestly do.." _

"_Don't lie." I gnawed on my bottom lip. _

"_Bella, what are you so afraid of?" _

"_Well one .. Your wife." _

"_I thought you were strong enough to face her.." _

"_We had a little fight, I'm getting more vulnerable by the minute. I don't know why." _

"_Maybe it's the looo-ve." He mimicked and chuckled. _

"_Maybe you should shut your face." I shoved my hand in his face and growled, before he chuckled taking my hand from his face and placing a soft kiss on it. _

"_Bella, tell me the truth." _

"_I'm afraid to.. fall in love." I muttered. _

"_Why?" _

"_Edward, I barley know you.. We barley know each other I mean – We jumped into sex.. Don't you see how wrong this is? You're with Rosalie.." I whispered to him, as he caressed my cheek. I took his hand and placed it down on the mattress. "And now, I live.. with you, here. Don't you think she'll catch on?" _


	9. You Broke me

**Author's Note: **You guys are so silent, I know you are reading this story yet, I don't know what you think! It drives me insane, please let me know some how if it's good or not, because I don't want to finish it if it's not.. perhaps I'd go a different way!

By the way, this is the furthest I've ever made it in a story before, since I've never completed one. YAAAAY! –throws a party- jk, but yeah enjoy! :)

P.S LONG CHAPTER AHEAD OF YOU. BE AWARE. :O

* * *

_**Previously in the last chapter … **_

_After shopping with Alice, I laid on the full sized bed, clasping my hand over my yawning mouth, my toes stretching as well. I watched Alice rearrange my room quickly in the closet, she had the biggest of smiles enjoying it quiet fairly. "So, tell me about what you are, Alice." I said softly. "I mean, why do you guys—why are you different?" I cleared my throat._

_"Nothing too interesting. We glisten in the sunlight, our eyes are golden because well we don't kill humans—"_

_"What color are __those__ that do?"_

_"Red, ruby red to be exact."_

_"So do you have fangs?" I raised an eyebrow and sat up._

_"Nope. Well I mean, sort of. But they are hidden and don't pop like yours do, I guess."_

_"Do you sleep?"_

_"Not like you, which is strange. How does it feel to sleep? Do you dream."_

_I simply nodded._

_"That's lovely, I wish I could dream."_

_"It's not really anything special. I mean, I don't know. How do you guys turn?"_

_"A bite, obviously! You?"_

_"It's cruel really." I scoffed before letting out a soft laugh. "You really want to know?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Mhm!" She exclaimed with excitement._

_"Well, a vampire has to feed you their blood. Let's say you being a human. And then they either snap your neck or kill you in some way. You die with that vampire blood in your system, when you wake your not fully transformed into a vampire until you complete the process of killing a human. If you don't drink any source of blood. Well, you die." I pulled myself off the bed and dashed to the book shelf taking a look._

_"That's quiet interesting!" She nodded._

_"What's so different about, Edward? I mean, I've seen him with the hungry look that I get, but yet he has golden eyes."_

_"I honestly haven't quiet figured that out yet. I guess he's just different. But he is defiantly not your type of vampire." Alice said softly. "At least I'm sure of."_

_"Hmm. That's interesting." I tapped my finger to my chin before standing on my tippy toes and grabbing the book._

_"Like you. I mean I know your dead, but it must be amazing to have the sense of half human. I guess sort of."_

_"Yeah, half human. Is that what I'd qualify for?" I turned on my heel making it back to the bed._

_"Yes, I mean do you eat food?"_

_"I could if I wanted, but it taste like complete shit." I flicked through the pages, this wasn't a book. I was certainly mistaken. It was a journal, and the words I read off of it seemed nothing of the personality Edward was giving me. Yes, it was his. I looked up and sighed, throwing the journal under my blanket. I was going to read it but I wasn't going to do it in front of anyone, because I know it's personal but it interest me._

_"Well, I guess you aren't certainly human then. I mean, you could be choosing bad things." She shrugged._

_"Or it just taste bad since my taste buds are dead." I snickered._

_"True." Alice nodded and clapped her hands again. "All finished!" She smiled brightly._

_"Thanks, Alice. I really do appreciate it. Though I don't say that often enough it was a true pleasure to—What the hell am I saying?" I shook my head._

_"You're just being sweet and kind!"_

_I scoffed. "Not me!" I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes._

_"I'll leave you be, and tell Edward you're here for the stay! I'm sure he will be ecstatic!" Alice skipped from the room before shutting the door._

_I nodded and kept my eyes shut, before rolling to my side facing the window and looking out into the forest, past the trees and amongst them to see the river, I could actually hear it if I wanted too. I closed my eyes again and shifted softly falling asleep to the sound of the babbling river. I think I was going to take a relaxing toll today, and maybe I'll try again tomorrow with talking to him._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the bright light that was coming through my window. I had wondered how long I actually fell asleep for. I pushed myself into a sitting position and fixed my hair, hearing the sound of laughter caught my ears to perk if they could. I brushed my hair back with my hand and looked around the room I was sitting in, forgetting for a few moments that I had moved from my old home. I had a small blanket over me, or quilt, I couldn't tell I was too tired. My hand clasped over my eyes and I groaned, too many thoughts at once roamed my head and I had just woken up. Not including the thoughts I was hearing downstairs and the smack of lips together. It hurt my chest to hear _them. _Because, I did actually fall for, Edward. That's when I remember the journal I had picked up from the book shelve last night. I pulled off the blanket someone put upon me while I was probably sleeping and swung my legs over the bed, standing up. I leaned down to the pillow and pulled the journal from the case, unwrapping the little leather piece that kept the journal closed. My hands traced along the brown paper, and golden traced edges of the pages. The writing was in perfect calligraphy, seemingly speaking a story to me without even having to read the words. I sighed and sat down back on my bed. My nose had flared taking in a deep breath, my eyes scanning the pages every so gently before beginning to read.

_Journal , _

_Today, I'd seen the new face repeated in thought after thought from every angle, of what I thought was just an ordinary human girl. The excitement over her arrival was tiresomely predictable – like flashing a shiny object at a child. Half the sheep-like males were already imagining themselves in love with her, just because she was something new to look at.. It was revolting. But I took in some sense of how she had acted, and the way she looked and humans rarely walked too close. Their instincts told them what their conscious minds would never understand: we were dangerous, and the way she walked was certainly no close to a humans step. She was different, but I hadn't suspected her to be like us yet. I didn't want to fail at this – it irritated me. And I didn't want to develop any interest in her. Not because I had a wife, but because of other reasons I'm sure I could come up with if I wasn't so irritated by her.. presence. I had No doubt that, when I did decipher her thoughts – I would read something so unpredictable. It should have been like any mere humans, yet it was not. Interesting._

_- Why did she have to come here? Why did she have to exist? Why did she have to ruin the little peace I had in this non-life of mine? Why had this aggravating –whatever she was- ever been born? She would ruin me in no time. I was trying to hate her, but I could not. Something over came me, I was beginning to be friendly with her and that made me sick to the stomach. I don't understand why I was being friendly. My family and I weren't the friendly type, it had just come over me. I could hear the sound of Alice giggling not too far from the hallway of my classroom. She had flashed me her thoughts of what she saw of this girl, the fact that it irritated me so well, I snapped my pencil. I had no choice but to do this, so I asked her to come with me somewhere. And she did. She was too – easy – I guess the word would be. She did everything I said.. but by the time it came to that moment; I had never regretted anything I had ever done with her. I knew now she wasn't a human. She looked of a fictional character from a movie, but I knew she wasn't. It was kind of erotic.. uhm, sexy if I say so myself. It turned me on. I've never come to discover this side of me before, only had I been like this in my early years as a vampire. Every touch, scent, feel, of this girl made me feel different. I hadn't felt like this in centuries of being married to my wife, Rosalie Hale. This. Was. Wrong. - _

_March 3__rd__, 2012. _

I let a soft giggle escape my lips, and gnawed on my bottom lip as I looked up from the page I had just read. I could hear murmurs below me, surly Edward was reading my thoughts, because I was back. We were silently talking; in most basics. I had shoved the book under the pillow case just as he flashed up to the room and smiled, I blushed. If I weren't the type of vampire I was, I could of easily not blushed. But, I wasn't their type and that's what sucked.

"What are you reading?" He asked in his velvety voice that melted around my ears, my eyes flickered to the bed, and then back at him a innocent smile crossing my face.

"Nothing." I replied in a melodic tone, a smug look on my face as I hid laughter.

"Hm." He walked over to me. "I think we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." I walked over to the book case and scanned them with my eyes as if trying to find something to read. "I mean, not that I know of-"

"I mean, I need to talk. To you, about something. Rosalie's gone now."

"I'm not sucking your cock." I spat at him and turned on my heel smirking.

"Feisty." He replied in a simple swift movement he was in front of me again.

"Sorry, awful sleep last night. What is it?" I let a sigh surpass my lips.

"I know you read my, Journal." He watched me with his golden soulful eyes, they pulled me in so easily. I couldn't help myself, I felt like I was constantly floating when I was around him, after these past few weeks, he watched as I gnawed on my bottom lip ever so gently again, and looked away nervously. "You know you're an awful liar, Bella. Even your eyes tell the truth." He chuckled, and pinched his fingers on my chin, his lips inches from mine before I pulled away.

"I managed with it." I said, and walked to the bed sitting down. My eyes flickered down at his shoes and slowly grazed up his body till I met his face, which was once again. In front of me. Didn't he get the hint? I was trying to avoid him. I knew this was wrong, and it was more wrong that I had fallen in love with someone so quickly. Is there such thing as love at first sight? Maybe I should read up on that.

"Bella." He mumbled and pulled my hands into his, caressing them gently, he let a sigh pass his velvet lips and I stared at them sternly, a small gulp making my adams apple bobble, before meeting his gaze. "Rosalie is gone, stop being so nervous around me .. please."

I looked away from him and then back. "It's hard not too."

"It's okay." He rubbed my palm gently before dropping my hands. "Look, I know you're not the – _affable _– type." He used the word loosely, I wasn't. "but we can work through this, and you don't have to hide your feelings. I won't hurt you.." He murmured, some how his voice soothed me and made me trust him quickly. I couldn't brush it off, all I did was cup his face and bring my lips close to his, brushing them gently with mine.

"I trust you." I breathed, before I felt his lips kiss me hungrily. I pulled away from his grasp, I heard him growl at the tease and I let a soft chuckle escape my lips.

"Rosalie will be gone for the night, and my family is out hunting. Why don't we –"

"Have sex?" I let the rest of my chuckle escape into an audible laugh.

"We could, but first I want to know a little more upon what you read and – maybe about yourself." He said softly offering a hand as he stood up, I gripped them and pulled myself up.

"Sure." I breathed and intertwined his hand with mine, he squeezed it gently and I smiled, I couldn't fight it. I growled in frustration and all I heard was his chuckle.

We made our way into the kitchen, I had a couple of pieces of strawberries, though they did taste awful to me my stomach was growling for more than just blood at the moment.

"So you, eat and sleep, - do you dream?" He was sitting on the counter, his fingers grazing the strawberries.

I nodded. "All the time."

"It must be wonderful, I wish I could dream." He looked up at me. "Do you enjoy eating?"

"It's awful, but sometimes my stomach craves more than blood itself so I have to satisfy it.." He made a disgusted face and a smile cracked on his lips, I couldn't help but laugh. "Exactly." I said and nodded.

He sighed and jumped from the counter. "Are you half human?"

"No." I murmured. "Your sister asked the same thing.. I'm just different I guess." I shrugged. "If you ever been to Mystic Falls, there are a couple of vampires similar to me that lurk the town."

"So why did you come to, Forks?"

"I like the rain." I popped another strawberry in my mouth. "Plus, I came to visit my uncle but he's – dead."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Sorry about the sex too, I mean I should of let you relax."

"Don't worry about it. I wanted it." I smiled and stood up. "So what else do you want to know?"

"Well it's only fair that I only know few about you, since you didn't read much of my journals I guess."

Soon an idea popped in my head, I stood up. "What if—" I paused and he raised an eyebrow at me. "We write each other."

"What is this the notebook?" He chuckled.

"I don't mean like this, and you've watched that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No," He said quickly. "Of course not." He mumbled and shook his head. "No nope, nada."

"Okay." I chuckled and shook my head. "You didn't watch it." I teased him and he messed with my hair, I shoved his arm out of my way and growled. "Hey, don't do that." I giggled.

"Or else what?" He continued to try and irritate me, and I suddenly got serious slamming him against the wall of the kitchen, the glass plates had fallen making a piercing sound. I stepped back and covered my ears; groaning in pain. All he did was wince, I guess his hearing wasn't as enhanced as mine. Or maybe I was just insane.. well I use to be.

"Jeez.. your shaking, Bella. Are you alright?" He walked closer to me, and I stepped back.

"Stay away from me." I nearly whimpered, and covered my ears again, the hallucinations where happening and I couldn't stop them. Edward wasn't in front of me; that nun was, the one who smirked at me while she shocked me with pleasure. "Get away from me!" I snapped, shoving the nun away from me, but she gripped me tightly. I felt as if bruises were forming on my arms again, my eyes squinted tight.

"Bella, Bella calm down dear." She said softly and pulled me tight into a hug, I began to breath heavily and kicked and screamed all I could. This wasn't happening, I didn't know if it were Edward or that evil wench, but I couldn't stop myself either way. I suddenly felt the stroke of my hair, and hot tears forming in my eyes, and the soothing sound of a humming velvet voice which brought me back to, Edward. I sighed deeply and I felt him sway our bodies, she was gone. I don't know what had caused these episodes to happen, but they were getting stronger now.

"What happened?" He whispered into my ear, cooing me softly so I would stay calm. I let a soft breath escape my lips.

"I can't tell you." I murmured.

"It's alright." He rubbed my back gently, his chin rested on my head now, and he continued to rub my back in small circles, it helped me calm down quiet quickly. I looked up at him and felt his soft thumb graze across my cheek whipping away the tears. "It's okay, Bella. I've got you." He pulled me back into a tight hug, and stroked my arm gently; I felt shock waves run up my spine. He made me feel, _whole. _

I sighed and stepped from him, fixing clothes gently brushing off the imaginary dust. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Never be sorry, Bella. It's okay." He thrusted his hands into his pockets and sighed.

I groaned again and rubbed my eyes gently, sitting down on the chair. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't.. well, maybe a little. But let's change topic, so you can relax a little. What were you saying before that happened?"

"I was saying we could write to each other. About our past I mean.. it'd be different and interesting instead of fully telling our stories."

"I'd like that." He smiled and walked over to me kneeling down lightly, his hand rested on my leg. "I'd like that a lot."

I placed my hand on the back of his neck and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm sorry." I whispered again, his hand caught my cheek and I leaned into it, My nose flared taking in his cool scent I loved so much.

"Stop apologizing." He looked up at me, and kissed my lips again, I pulled him close by the grip of his bronze hair in my hands and kissed him back hungrily, I could feel him scoop me up in his arms and carry me to the closets laying of a soft surface. His bedroom, chaise.

His hands had roamed my body in soothing ways I couldn't explain, and he never lost contact with my eyes as he would when we previously did something like this. His cool hand, rested on my abdomen, the other stroking up my left arm. His golden eyes flickers as he kissed me softly again, slowly trailing the kisses from my jaw-line, downward my neck and on my chest. His lips where like soft rain droplets. I let out a relaxing sigh. My hands pulled his face back up to me and I kissed him gently. "The things you do to me."

"Sh." He mumbled, pressing his finger to my lips, as he grazed my hair back gently with his hand. He gripped the hem of my shirt, and lifted it up slowly, watching my eyes to see if I would protest his doings, but I said nothing. He sat up, and pulled his shirt from him next. I stared at his body, and then back up at him. He was beautiful. My hands wanted to roam it, as he was roaming me, but he didn't let me. Not yet at least.

He leaned back down, hovering himself over me. His bare chest barley touching mine, never letting his full body weight onto me. He was careful, not rough like he use to be. His cool breath was in my face, and it made me shiver a bit. My hands traced his abs gently, and danced their way down to his jeans, unbuttoning them. He was kissing my neck, lightly a soft suckle on my collar bone which made me shiver, yet again. I let a little moan escape my lips, it was musical. My hands felt of jelly, tingling inside as I finished his jeans and he kicked them down to his ankles, My hands grazed up his chest again, till they met his craned neck. I pulled him to look at me again, my hands lightly upon his face, reading his beaming eyes.

_I want to make love to you .. I want to do something different from before. I want you to feel special. _

The thoughts in his head made me smile, and I dropped my hands. "Then do it." I whispered. "But let me help – because I want to make love to you too."

He smiled at my words, and kissed my lips again gracefully, I kissed him back with hunger but passion. He carefully ripped at my bra, which made me laugh, I guess he was too impatient to deal with the clasp. When he finally removed my bra, his large hands set upon my breast, until one slipped down my bare stomach and made it's way to my jeans to undo them. I moaned at his gently grasp of my nipple in-between his thumb, he had let go and knelt his head down, before lapping it gently. I let a moan escape my lips as I wiggled from my jeans, my hands were around his neck resting gently. He trailed his fingers on my thighs massaging gently, closing making their way to my core, before fully inserting inside. I let a gasp free, and felt his cool fingers thrust deep to a spot I've never known of before. He kept hitting it, making me moan each time. Butterflies fluttered quickly in my stomach, that strange feeling I would get when I knew I was horny had come back to haunt me. I gripped at his hair and bit my lip. He was still lapping at my breast, taunting me.

"Uhhhh." I moaned bring my face into the nape of his neck, embarrassed and also hiding how loud they were. "Edward." I mumbled, gripping tight at his hair. "Too much."

He pulled away from my breast and smirked at me, he chuckled softly and removed his fingers without a warning entering himself inside of me instead. He was slow with each thrust, tantalizing but also loveable. They weren't hard, or quick like I was use too, they were smooth and made me feel well; _in love. _

My cheeks where flushed and I gazed at him, he made direct eye contact with me, a smile on his lips. I could tell he was enjoying himself as well. His arms never seemed to be weak, he continued his long hard thrusts, barley any of him was inside of me. I had forgotten the feel of how long he was, he pushed in deeper and hit that special spot again, which made me lean my head back and moan his name, gripping at his hair again. I breathed and looked up at him again, he smiled. "Bella.." He whispered in a breathless voice. "I love you.."

I smiled, pulling him close to my body. I loved the feel of him rubbing gently against me in synch with his thrustful movements. It was his turn to hide his face in my neck, and I didn't mind. My hands played with his hair, he mumbled my name quiet a few times which made me chuckle. I didn't answer him for quiet awhile, which I could tell he was nervous about. But as soon as I hit my climax and he did as well, he fell next to me on the small chaise and pulled me close and I whispered into his ear. "I love you too." Feeling the smile creep on his lips that where pressed against my collar bone again.

My eyes became lazy and I let a deep breath escape my lips, I had heard the door open from downstairs and I'm sure he did too because his head had popped up and he looked at me with a worried look. I had disappeared from his arms, and I knew that made him crumble where he laid, because I could hear his thoughts and they sadden me, but before I could make an exit. Rosalie had turned on the light, and I had no explanation to why Edward was naked, and I had a robe on.

"Edward.." She whispered, if she could the tears would be forming in her eyes already. Her voice had cracked as she looked between us, He stood up and wrapped a blanket around him going to her and gripping her arms tightly.

"Rose, it's not what you think." He whispered, and she pulled from his grip. I hid within whatever shadow had been provided from the light. He looked back at me, and my eyes never met his gaze, I was ashamed.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well! Wasn't that something? I was going to leave it after the sex, but I thought Rosalie had to find out some how. I hope you liked it! Let me know! :P I love to hear reviews because it lets me know if I need to fix or not! C: I also love writing for you guys, it makes me happy to know your at least taking a look at my chapters. I'm sorry this was so long, I hope it didn't bore you.

I do realize Bella is beginning to get more softer around Edward, but don't worry she won't lose her rebel personality around others. It will only be, Edward since she is falling for him.

Hope to hear from you, next chapter will be updated tomorrow late in the evening. Oh! & Have a happy thanksgiving! (:


	10. The War Inside PT 1

**A/N – **Get ready for a major surprise! :o This chapter has two parts. :P

* * *

_**Previously … **_

_I want to make love to you .. I want to do something different from before. I want you to feel special._

_The thoughts in his head made me smile, and I dropped my hands. "Then do it." I whispered. "But let me help – because I want to make love to you too."_

_He smiled at my words, and kissed my lips again gracefully, I kissed him back with hunger but passion. He carefully ripped at my bra, which made me laugh, I guess he was too impatient to deal with the clasp. When he finally removed my bra, his large hands set upon my breast, until one slipped down my bare stomach and made it's way to my jeans to undo them. I moaned at his gently grasp of my nipple in-between his thumb, he had let go and knelt his head down, before lapping it gently. I let a moan escape my lips as I wiggled from my jeans, my hands were around his neck resting gently. He trailed his fingers on my thighs massaging gently, closing making their way to my core, before fully inserting inside. I let a gasp free, and felt his cool fingers thrust deep to a spot I've never known of before. He kept hitting it, making me moan each time. Butterflies fluttered quickly in my stomach, that strange feeling I would get when I knew I was horny had come back to haunt me. I gripped at his hair and bit my lip. He was still lapping at my breast, taunting me._

_"Uhhhh." I moaned bring my face into the nape of his neck, embarrassed and also hiding how loud they were. "Edward." I mumbled, gripping tight at his hair. "Too much."_

_He pulled away from my breast and smirked at me, he chuckled softly and removed his fingers without a warning entering himself inside of me instead. He was slow with each thrust, tantalizing but also loveable. They weren't hard, or quick like I was use too, they were smooth and made me feel well; __in love._

_My cheeks where flushed and I gazed at him, he made direct eye contact with me, a smile on his lips. I could tell he was enjoying himself as well. His arms never seemed to be weak, he continued his long hard thrusts, barley any of him was inside of me. I had forgotten the feel of how long he was, he pushed in deeper and hit that special spot again, which made me lean my head back and moan his name, gripping at his hair again. I breathed and looked up at him again, he smiled. "Bella.." He whispered in a breathless voice. "I love you.."_

_I smiled, pulling him close to my body. I loved the feel of him rubbing gently against me in synch with his thrustful movements. It was his turn to hide his face in my neck, and I didn't mind. My hands played with his hair, he mumbled my name quiet a few times which made me chuckle. I didn't answer him for quiet awhile, which I could tell he was nervous about. But as soon as I hit my climax and he did as well, he fell next to me on the small chaise and pulled me close and I whispered into his ear. "I love you too." Feeling the smile creep on his lips that where pressed against my collar bone again._

_My eyes became lazy and I let a deep breath escape my lips, I had heard the door open from downstairs and I'm sure he did too because his head had popped up and he looked at me with a worried look. I had disappeared from his arms, and I knew that made him crumble where he laid, because I could hear his thoughts and they sadden me, but before I could make an exit. Rosalie had turned on the light, and I had no explanation to why Edward was naked, and I had a robe on._

_"Edward.." She whispered, if she could the tears would be forming in her eyes already. Her voice had cracked as she looked between us, He stood up and wrapped a blanket around him going to her and gripping her arms tightly._

_"Rose, it's not what you think." He whispered, and she pulled from his grip. I hid within whatever shadow had been provided from the light. He looked back at me, and my eyes never met his gaze, I was ashamed._

* * *

_**[BPOV - PART I]**  
_

"Don't," Rosalie hissed through her teeth. "How dare you touch me, after you fucked that vile women." The words that seeped from, Rosalie's mouth were a bit much; and I tightened my fists trying my hardest not to run over and rip her head from her shoulders, I gritted my teeth.

"He doesn't get anything from you, does he have a choice?" I stood forward and smirked, I wasn't one to be ashamed for too long, here comes my own piece of mind. My nose flared.

"Step back, Hybrid." Rosalie snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself."

"I—" Edward began to speak but I began to walk forward and cut him off.

"What if he doesn't want to?" I sauntered and came to a stop, hand on my hip and my chin raised, as well as my eyebrow. "What if he had the time of his life, Hm? What if he was trying to show you that—"

"Bella, don't do this."

"I'm better, What do you think of that, Rosalie?" I finished my sentence over Edward's and gave him a look that I would fix this, but I'm pretty sure he didn't want a _fixing. _To be done. For the type of bad ass Edward was showing me through school; I don't think he was one at home. In front of his wife.

"I am his wife. I deserve an answer, to why your skimpy ass is naked, in my husband's room!" She yelled, her hands fell from her crossed stance and clenched tight into fists. I could see her fuming deep inside; if she were a cartoon the smoke would defiantly be coming from her ears right about now. She wasn't sad anymore, she was angry. It was because of me, but I wasn't going to stand her like the weak person I have been lately, it was all Edward's fault, in honesty of making me feel that way.

"You want an answer, love?" I became sincere with my voice and flashed her a fabricated smile.

She nodded slowly, her eyes a sharp glare into mine.

"We've been fucking ever since I moved here." I smiled softly. "What was that, the first day I came to school; we fucked in the abandon chemistry classroom."

"Bella," Edward warned.

"No no, I'm enjoying this." I smirked waving my hand in front of him to stay back and looked at Rosalie. "It was marvelous. If I do say so myself, wouldn't you Edward? Then again, his opinion doesn't matter, does it? Oh, are you going to cry?" I pouted and tried not to laugh at her. "If you think that's going to get Edward to be your little bitch and throw me under the bus then go ahead, but I doubt it."

"I can't cry." She breathed and looked up at me; she stepped forward. "Bitch." She spat venomously and lunged herself at me; but I stopped her before she could slamming her into the book shelves, as they all came tumbling down on her. The know sense of her blonde hair trickling through the books, was all to be seen. I heard the thunderous footsteps of the other vampires making their way towards the house; it was clear as day from a ten mile radius. I turned on my heel and looked at Edward with a smile, but he didn't.

"Bella." Was all that came from his velvet lips and he looked away, I had felt my head behind pulled back by my strands of hair and forced against the wall, my eyebrows narrowed, and my smirk had fallen from my face.

"Listen you two-timing slut-" Rosalie growled in my ear, she tugged on my hair again, gripping it tight and a small whimper escaped my lips. If the pain wasn't so unbearable than I would have thrown her out the window; but her strength was surprisingly taught. "It's one thing to play around with my husband, and speak for him. But it's another to go around like he's _yours. _Last time I checked I'm wearing the ring; you can't just move in here; steal my bedroom, my husband, and my family and expect me to lay back. I have been standing innocently for too long and it is time that I let myself escape to do what is right for all of _us, _here. And that's get rid of—" Before she could finish her sentence, my hands gripped tight on her shirt, feeling her nearly rip my follicles from my scalp made me cringe, I wasn't going to let her tell me what to do. I shoved her with force into the king sized bed, hearing the wood crack as she sat back Anger had grown within me, my eyes filled with blood and my fangs had appeared, veins pulsating beneath them, as I flipped myself over onto the bed; impressively. I gripped at her small fragile pale neck, and began to pull; hearing the crystal like form of her body begin to break, I growled as it took all my strength to remove her head from her body, her face had cracked within my hands. Not questioning what was happening to her, I didn't stop. I felt her hands claw at mine, making them bleed and trickle down her shirt. Edward stood there like a coward.

The door had slammed open downstairs, and two men had run up. "Edward! Rosalie!" the big man with black hair had said; he grew a sort of greed and glare towards me though we became acquaintances in the forest, I guess we no longer were now.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?!" The boy with blonde hair who looked identical to his _loving _sister had spat at him, trying to bring him back to consciousness. Through out all of the fighting that was happening, I had a quick glimpse of Edward. He seemed shaken, stirred by what had just happened. He must have been in a state of shock still from when Rosalie had walked in. His face was crumbling right before everybody and he wasn't himself. My hands loosened, and my anger grew tired, as I saw Edward fall to his knees, head in his hands and gripping at his bronze locks. I felt a pang of hurt for him, what he must be feeling, I felt that once too.. in a different way. The pain, I know what _that _pain feels like, even if it wasn't love. I looked back down at Rosalie, her hands still gripping at mine and when I risen my head, the muscular tall man was lunging himself towards me. We flew, out the window. Glass raining everywhere around us as we hit the grass below two stories. I grunted in pain and tried to push him away by the chest. My hands weren't manageable enough for this strong man sitting on top of me.

My mouth gaped open, his fist colliding with my face every second, only able to block some of the throws. Blood dripped down my face, and didn't stop. I could feel the black eye, I finally got a good grip of his shirt and tugged him to flip and switch sides with me now sitting on top of him.

I heard the small pixie girl soothing Edward, and talking to Jasper about _finishing _something off. Emmett's fists struggled to get at me again, I hissed at him and dunk my head under to his neck; my fangs extracted and I tugged at his luscious skin pulling a chunk off as I spit it to my right; I could see the blood in the moon light night. He yelped in pain, and I had felt the strong hands of a young vampire around my neck, pulling, tugging any way possible to make my neck come from my shoulders. This wasn't fair, I thought I was apart of the _family. _His arms gripped tighter nearly choking me, and I couldn't help but grab at his hands; Emmett got loose from under me and began pounding his fists into my rib cage.

"Emmett!" I heard the soft soothing voice of another man, barley been able to see through my vision was a man with blonde hair; and a women who had a sincere passionate look on her face toward me. I whimpered in pain, it was unbearable. I couldn't even give her a reassuring smile, any of them. Emmett had stopped, and before I could make a move; -snap-

Darkness.

* * *

**A/N – **Yes yes, Jasper did snap Bella's neck. But this is no end for her, go on read the next chapter to see what happens! (; We are going to take a wonderful toll in Edward's point of view the next chapter.


	11. The War Inside PT 2

**A/N – **So what did you think of the last chapter? I can not wait to update more. I'm on a run here and if I don't I might forget /everything/. That happens to me a lot! I hope you liked it, let me know!

By the way, you may be meeting some new characters. (; Enjoy!

Oh I lied in the last chapter, there are three parts. Meaning it is 4 in the morning though, this chapter may be a little short.

* * *

_**Previously … **_

"_Edward what the hell are you doing?!" The boy with blonde hair who looked identical to his loving sister had spat at him, trying to bring him back to consciousness. Through out all of the fighting that was happening, I had a quick glimpse of Edward. He seemed shaken, stirred by what had just happened. He must have been in a state of shock still from when Rosalie had walked in. His face was crumbling right before everybody and he wasn't himself. My hands loosened, and my anger grew tired, as I saw Edward fall to his knees, head in his hands and gripping at his bronze locks. I felt a pang of hurt for him, what he must be feeling, I felt that once too.. in a different way. The pain, I know what that pain feels like, even if it wasn't love. I looked back down at Rosalie, her hands still gripping at mine and when I risen my head, the muscular tall man was lunging himself towards me. We flew, out the window. Glass raining everywhere around us as we hit the grass below two stories. I grunted in pain and tried to push him away by the chest. My hands weren't manageable enough for this strong man sitting on top of me. _

_My mouth gaped open, his fist colliding with my face every second, only able to block some of the throws. Blood dripped down my face, and didn't stop. I could feel the black eye, I finally got a good grip of his shirt and tugged him to flip and switch sides with me now sitting on top of him. _

_I heard the small pixie girl soothing Edward, and talking to Jasper about finishing something off. Emmett's fists struggled to get at me again, I hissed at him and dunk my head under to his neck; my fangs extracted and I tugged at his luscious skin pulling a chunk off as I spit it to my right; I could see the blood in the moon light night. He yelped in pain, and I had felt the strong hands of a young vampire around my neck, pulling, tugging any way possible to make my neck come from my shoulders. This wasn't fair, I thought I was apart of the family. His arms gripped tighter nearly choking me, and I couldn't help but grab at his hands; Emmett got loose from under me and began pounding his fists into my rib cage. _

"_Emmett!" I heard the soft soothing voice of another man, barley been able to see through my vision was a man with blonde hair; and a women who had a sincere passionate look on her face toward me. I whimpered in pain, it was unbearable. I couldn't even give her a reassuring smile, any of them. Emmett had stopped, and before I could make a move; -snap- _

_Darkness._

* * *

_**[EPOV – PART II] **_

I was knelt down on the ground; my hands covering my face. I felt like I was going to _cry. _If it were possible. I could hear the two women I _loved _fighting to the death. It was my fault, because I had _fallen_ for, Bella. My mind was racing, and so was my lifeless heart. The fact of Jasper in my face yelling at me for being a coward was not helping me any much more than I was already broken. This was my mess, and I was stuck to feel this way. With driven, _Guilt. _

_What am I going to do? I have no explanation. I had no time. Everything was happening now. _I snapped my head up watching Bella loosen her grip around Rosalie, and was about to sigh in relief but before I could I had heard the collide of my brother, Emmett into Bella's small body, bones cracking. It only made sense that it was, Bella's. She was different from all of us. Jasper had disappeared from my vision and soon Alice came into clear, her small palms on my face, and cooing soft words. I guess she could see the blank panic stricken across it. I breathed and my nose flared, my eyebrows knitted together in hurt.

"Edward, For once in your immortal life; Breath." She said softly; the sound of two bodies smashing and colliding together didn't help.

"Finish her off damn it!" Alice yelled at Jasper, never once have I heard her say such curses towards, Jasper. I couldn't handle what had happened in front of me at this very moment. Jasper was gone from the room, obeying Alice with one simple plead. Alice had looked back at me, turning my head from left to right.

I brought my hands to hers and set them to her side.

"I'm fine." I breathed, and she shook her head in denial towards my answer. I walked over to Rose and knelt down beside her, brushing her blonde locks from her face. "Rose…" I choked out; my velvet voice was no longer coherent.

"Edward.." She muffled and looked up towards me, I frowned deeply and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I can't do this anymore." My hand had fallen from her face. "We will talk later, I need to solve things with Jasper and Emmett.." I said softly and stood up. Just as I swiveled on my heel to exit out the broken window, I had heard the snap of something different.

My dead heart pounded against my chest and I ran towards the window. Bella, on the ground, beaten – to death – lifeless. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett all standing there staring at each other. "NO!" I growled and jumped down slamming Jasper into the nearest tree, pinning him tight. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" I hissed at him, my eyes grew dark, and angered towards my brother.

"Edw—"

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED, BELLA!" I continued, not in the mood to hear his remarks.

"Edward, let me finish!" He spat back and I breathed stepping from my pinned stance. "She's not dead. I promise you."

"You snapped her neck, what do you mean she's not dead! You moron!"

"I've dealt with this before, you're forgetting she's not our kind. Look she's already healing." He pointed out. "She's unconscious Edward."

I looked from his gaze towards, Bella. Her skin was no longer broken, but dry blood lingered on her face, and her shirt. She was perfect actually.

"Take her to my office." Carlisle said softly.

"What—"

"She's a different kind." Jasper spoke gingerly towards me. "I'm having a close friend of mine stop by tonight, He'll explain everything."

"Close friend?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Stefan Salvatore, You'll like him Edward. Much like yourself." He spoke quietly, his hands behind his back now as he hoisted, Bella into his arms.

"Let me.." I whispered and walked over to Jasper, pulling Bella into my arms. "When will she wake up?"

"A day or two, it'll give us time to explain everything.."

I turned off without answering my brother, pulling Bella close and tight to my chest, cradling her like a child. Gingerly holding her like glass in my arms as I made my way towards Carlisle's office.

_What had they been talking about this whole time? I just can't seem to put it through my head. I know, Bella is different. How do you snap a vampire's neck and they aren't dead, is that possible? Was, Bella lying to me? Was she not a vampire? Only half and half. _My thoughts went roaming again, I had to find out what she was. Maybe, Stefan would be helping me out. Whoever he was.

* * *

**A/N – **What'd you think? Like I said, short chapter for tonight; I wasn't going to leave you hanging. Hey! I am a nice author. (':  
The next chapter will be much longer, I promise all you leeches! That's what, I'm going to call you now. Or perhaps something different, and more nice! It is four AM and I must head off to bed now, because I am sleepy!

So leave me some love in the reviews, I would love to hear what you think! Oh by the way, sorry for some minor mistakes. Sometimes, when I'm tired. I tend to misspell words. Forgive me!

P.S I lied about the two parts, BUT I think I already told you that. Ok, I am going to stop chattering now. GOODNIGHT FELLOW READERS. (:


End file.
